Mundo paralelo
by Mirla-chan
Summary: Katie despierta y se da cuenta que todo lo que esta a su alrededor no tiene sentido, los akatsukis tendrán que lidiar con ella. (Mal summary, denle una oportunidad {Pareja no definida} {Pueden saltarse el primer capitulo, no afectara})
1. Mi mundo

Hola, yo aquí con un nuevo fic, la verdad este primer capítulo no me gusto mucho, ya que personalmente odio andar con rodeos y me gusta ir directo al grano, pero creo que tenía que darle un inicio a todo esto antes de que pasara a otro mundo y pues esto es lo que salió. Si ustedes son un poquito como yo y no les gusta que hablen de antes de que lo interesante pase, pueden esperar hasta el otro capítulo, creo que no afecta en nada que no lean este, bueno espero que les guste, besos.

_Disclaimer. Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de __Kishimoto._

_**Mi mundo.**_

El despertador sonó haciendo ese molestoso "pipipi" que tanto odiaba Katie.

- Ah no puede ser, daría todo por dormir unos minutos más, si tan solo hubiera dormido temprano ayer, pero hoy al llegar de la escuela dormiré – Dijo lo mismo que todos los días mientras se abría paso hacia la ducha.

Abrió el grifo de agua y puso su mano

- Fría! – Soltó la chica al sentir las gotas heladas en su piel.

Una vez que obtuvo el agua como a ella le gustaba comenzó a ducharse.

Al terminar salió con una toalla blanca enredada en el cuerpo, fue a su armario y comenzó a buscar que podría ponerse, al final opto por una blusa que hacia contraste con sus ojos grises y unos pantalones blanco, se vistió y una vez lista se acerco al tocador para ordenar su cabello castaño claro tirando un poco a rubio con las puntas azules, una vez que lo peino tomo su bolso y bajo a desayunar.

Entro al comedor y lo primero que vio fue a su padre leyendo el periódico.

- Buenos días

- Buenos días – contestaron sus padres al unisonó, Katie tomo asiento en la mesa frente a la mesa, minutos después su madre coloco un plato con waffles frente a ella y musito un "gracias".

- Adivina que te he comprado – Dijo su padre mientras tomaba un bocado.

- Mm no lo sé – la chica trago el pedazo de waffle que tenía en la boca. – ¿Qué es? – Le pregunto.

El hombre saco un libro con una chica con de ojos azules de portada.

- Aah – Soltó un gritito la menor, se levanto de su asiento y fue a abrazar a su padre – Gracias, gracias había estado esperando tanto por el tercer libro de "Firelight" – Dijo mientras oprimía más a su padre en el abrazo.

- Jeje si lo sé, pero ahora apresúrate o llegaras tanto –la madre de Katie negó con la cabeza nunca le había gustado que la consintiera más que a ella.

La chica termino de desayunar y se fue a lavar los dientes, una vez que termino tomo su bolso y salió de su casa para caminar a la escuela.

Al llegar se sentó en el mismo lugar de siempre al frente.

El día había trascurrido normal, se acercaba la última clase, la cual era tutoría ella sabía que el día de hoy no harían nada ya que planearían lo que harían en lo que sería el homenaje, odia participar, pero le gustaba que lo realizaran porque sabían que así perdían la clase que mas odiaba química.

Minutos después llego el profesor y comenzó a ordenar lo que haríamos.

- Entonces nada más nos queda, las efemérides y el valor de la semana – dijo el profesor mientras veía su lista.

- Profe y si el valor de la semana ¿lo hacemos con una canción?

- Si eso sería bueno Frida – Le dijo el profesor - ¿Pero quién va a cantar?

- Pues Katie sabe – Dijo Frida mientras fingía inocencia, Katie voltio a verla y le mando una mirada de odio y Frida solo le sonrió.

Que no le basto lo que me hizo en el almuerzo pensó la oji-gris mientras recordaba que a la hora del almuerzo Frida había derramado su gaseosa sobre ella, lo cual ella sabía que lo había hecho a propósito.

- entonces Katie tu harás el valor de la semana con una canción – Le dijo el profesor.

Ella solo asintió, ella sabía que Frida lo había hecho apropósito ella misma le dijo hace unos años cuando eran amigas que sabia cantar pero que no le gustaba, quería negarse pero sabía que no podía decir "no" a algo, ese era siempre su problema era muy mala negándose a hacer algo, que los demás necesitaban.

La castaña suspiro mientras veía las puntas de su cabello.

La campana sonó lo que anunciaba que las clases habían terminado, Katie tomo su bolso y espero a que todos salieran ya que se hacia un cochinero queriendo salir todos a la vez.

Camino hasta su casa, cuando llego no había nadie, sabía que su padre no estaba porque tenía que trabajar pero su madre tenía que estar aquí pero como siempre ella salía con sus amigas.

La chica suspiro y subió a su habitación, dejo su bolso en la cama y se saco los zapatos y se cambio la ropa por algo más cómodo un short de mezclilla con una blusa verde con un gato.

Saco su laptop y la encendió reviso su twitter y facebook, dejo la computadora de un lado cuando sintió hambre. Bajo y se hizo un sándwich rápido y subió con él a su habitación, cuando termino bajo y lavo todo.

La chica vio con cara de tristeza el libro que su padre le había comprado, ella quería leerlo, pero tenía que terminar los deberes y por deberes se refería a elegir una canción y ensayarla.

- Agg, no puede ser – Dijo la chica después de media hora de estar buscando una canción linda con algún valor, había muchas pero ninguna era de su agradaba, le ponía aun mas histérica que tuviera que llevarla mañana ya aprendida.

-"En que me metiste Frida" – Pensó la castaña mientras llevaba la vista de nuevo a su computador para seguir buscando canciones.

Al final había encontrado una linda canción, tan solo tenía que practicarla, la descargo, se coloco sus audífonos y comenzó a escucharla, minutos después ya casi se la aprendía se dio cuenta de que tenía muchos altos.

La chica estaba recostada con los ojos cerrados escuchando la canción, después los abrió y se dio cuenta de que su computador estaba parpadeando lo cual anunciaba que tenía un mensaje.

Frida dice: Hey ¿cómo te va con lo de la canción?

Katie dice: Bien, ya la tengo escogida, por cierto gracias por meterme en esto ._.

Frida dice: ¿Cuál escogiste? De nada linda, sabes que para eso estoy aquí

Katie dice: Okay. Escogí Warrior. Por cierto ¿porque preguntas?

Frida dice: Por nada, solo pensé que tal vez no habías podido encontrar una, bueno me voy.

La chica rodo los ojos y no le contesto.

Siguió practicando la canción, hasta que escucho como su madre le llamaba para cenar. Se quito sus audífonos y los dejo en la mesita de alado.

Cuando bajo la cena ya estaba servida, se sentó al frente de su padre y le sonrió como saludo y su padre le regreso la sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela? – Le pregunto su padre

- Bien, lo normal – Contesto

Después de esa pequeña charla la cena transcurrió en silencio.

Al terminar, Katie llevo su plato al fregadero y lo lavo, subió a su habitación a continuar con lo de la canción.

Se sentó en su cama y vio la hora eran las 10:00 p.m escucharía un par de veces más la canción y se iría a dormir.

El reloj marcaba las 12:00 p.m, la chica se había quedado dormida escuchando la canción


	2. ¿Qué está pasando?

Bueno aquí les traigo otro capítulo y bueno aquí ya empieza lo que sería la historia, espero que les guste, besos.

_Disclaimer. Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de __Kishimoto._

_**¿Qué está pasando?**_

La chica sintió algo felpudo en sus brazos, sonrió y lo estrecho contra su cara, pensó "debe ser el gato" frunció el seño, uno ella nunca dejaría que el gato durmiera con ella y dos ella no tenia gato.

Abrió los ojos y vio que lo que tenia sostenido no era un gato sino un conejo, lo soltó de repente y el conejo se fue saltando, ella se incorporo y vio a su alrededor, todo era verde, era hermoso, mas no para ella estaba ahí sin nadie más se paro rápido y vio caer su teléfono que gracias a sus audífonos quedo colgando, lo tomo entre sus manos y reviso "sin señal".

Suspiro, si ya estaba metida en esto sería mejor buscar a alguien más, un fantasma por lo menos, ella siempre creyó que la compañía de un fantasma era mejor que estar sola.

Llevaba alrededor de 10 minutos dando vueltas, por un momento se sintió como Alicia en el país de las maravillas y siguió al conejo, pero este solo daba vueltas en círculos y dejo de seguirlo cuando se dio cuenta.

La chica estaba por rendirse cuando vio una cabellera rubia.

"Gracias a dios" pensó la chica, mientras se acercaba a aquella persona.

- Estoy tan feliz de al fin encontrar a alguien y mas a una chica – Dijo la castaña mientras se ponía frente a aquella persona, pasaron largos segundos en los que la persona no contestaba y la chica pensó por un segundo que esta levantaría la cabeza con una sonrisa endemoniada, al pensar eso fue retrocediendo unos pasos, hasta que levanto la cabeza y la miro, en ese instante se dio cuenta de su gran error no era una chica sino un chico, y el chico la miraba con una venita saltada de la frente, la chica trago en seco.

- hahaha por un momento creí que eras una chica jaja, es que tu cabello – Dijo la chica riendo.

Se recargo en un árbol a recuperar aire, llevaba bastante tiempo corriendo y como no si después de haber dicho el chico le había saltado enzima, no sabía ni como había logrado escapar.

Cuando volteo hacia tras no vio a nadie y se puso feliz, así que recobro su camino mas esta vez caminaba, estaba caminando tranquilamente cuando el chico salió de los árboles y salto frente a ella, no le dio tiempo ni de gritar porque el chico le tapo la boca.

La chica odiaba que le taparan la boca, pero como no podía morderla la mano al rubio, pensó que chuparla tendría el mismo efecto, pero cuando lo hizo lo único que sintió fue como alguien le devolvía el acto, la chica abrió los ojos como platos y comenzó a patalear, ocasionando que el rubio la soltara.

- Pero… Pero… ¡¿Qué FUE ESO?! – Le dijo al rubio.

- Tu lo provocaste – Le respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado mientras mostraba sus manos.

Después de eso la chica callo desmayada, eso ya era bastante para ella, este sueño se estaba tornando bastante raro.

La chica comenzó a abrir los ojos, se levanto y toco su cabeza le dolía demasiado.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – Dijo viendo a su alrededor, era un cuarto blanco con varias camillas y todo bien ordenado, se tomo de nuevo la cabeza confundida tratando de recordar el porqué de que estuviera ahí.

- hahahaha – Comenzó a reír la chica de repente.

Se levanto de la camilla y camino hacia la puerta tomo la perilla y la giro dándole paso a un pasillo enorme.

- "Esto parece uno de esos hospitales de las pelicular de terror" – pensó la chica mientras caminaba, constantemente veía hacia tras por si algún asesino en serie la seguía.

Pronto se encontró con una puerta, tomo la perilla y la abrió lentamente, solo así puedo ver que era un tipo de living y en el fondo estaba la cocina, iba a salir pero cuando dio la vuelta se choco con alguien ella retrocedió y se sobo la frente.

- Hahaha lo siento que tonta soy – Dijo la chica con una risita. Levanto la vista y se topo con la de un pelirrojo que vestía con la misma bata que el rubio.

La chica se quedo viéndolo unos largos minutos hasta que el decidió hablar.

- ¿Te pasa algo? Creo que no debiste de salir de la enfermería.

La chica solo murmuro un "yoamsdnokdsjdbia", el chico solo se limito a levantar una de sus finas cejas mientras le sonreía de lado y la chica se sonrojo.

- Aquí estas – Dijo el rubio entrando – Eres una mocosa muy escurridiza.

- No soy una mocosa – Dijo la chica mientras inflaba sus cachetes en símbolo de puchero un segundo después comenzó a reírse como loca, mientras los dos chicos la veían extraño.

Unos minutos después y la chica seguía riendo, el rubio ya se estaba cansando, cuando estaba a punto de decir algo entro un pelinaranja.

- ¿Pero qué está pasando aquí? – pregunto con semblante serio y acto seguido la castaña paro de reír.

- Ohlala – dijo la castaña – Hola guapo – Dijo con tono coqueto.

El pelinaranja solo la vio serio y dijo – Deidara pensé que te estabas encargando de ella.

- Si, si en eso estoy, solo que ella se escapo de la enfermería.

- Pues deberías hacer bien tu trabajo – Le dijo el pelirrojo burlesco.

- Tú que sabes Sasori um – Le respondió el rubio.

El pelirrojo le iba a contestar, pero los tres voltearan al ver que la chica estaba sentada arriba de la mesa balanceando sus piernas mientras cantaba un "lalala" como niña pequeña.

- Por lo menos sabemos que no es una amenaza – Dijo Pain, la chica se detuvo al sentir las miradas sobre ella y comenzó a reír de nuevo.

- Sera mejor que la lleves al cuarto de Konan para que se calme un poco – Le dijo Pain mientras salía.

Deidara la jalaba del brazo mientras la llevaba al cuarto de Konan, la castaña seguía riendo y el no entendía por qué y eso le ponía furioso.

- ¿Así que te llamas Deidara? – Le dijo la chica parando de reír.

- Si – Le dijo irritado – Tu sabes mi nombre pero yo no el tuyo

- Oh pues me llamo Katie – Le dijo la chica mientras soltaba una risita.

- No otra vez – Dijo el chico, mas para él.

La chica salió con una toalla enredada en el cuerpo, y se dirigió a donde estaba la ropa, las cosas que había no le gustaban para nada, pero vio la bata que había visto en aquellos 3 chicos, la miro de todos los ángulos, no le gustaba para nada, pero pensó que si le hacía algunos ajustes quedaría perfecto.

Caminaba por los pasillos, cuando se choco con una peliazul, esta la miro de arriba abajo y frunció el seño, después bajo su vista a su vestimenta.

La peliazul la vio con ganas de querer matarla, se acerco a ella muy rápido con intenciones de lastimarla y la castaña lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar….

- Hay por dios, yo… yo… lo siento – Le dijo la castaña mientras se acercaba a la peliazul y le echaba viento con sus manos, estaba muy asustada y no sabía qué hacer, la peliazul estaba en el piso desmayada y la castaña trataba de darle aire.

No falto mucho tiempo para que un pelinegro, el rubio, el pelirrojo y el pelinaranja llegaran a ver qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a la peliazul en el suelo mientras era ventilada por la castaña.


	3. ¡Cállate ya!

Les traigo un nuevo capítulo, como podrán leer el personaje de Katie ríe mucho obviamente hay una razón que sabrán más adelante, puede que les caiga hasta mal de tanto que se ríe, porque eso me paso a mí, estos capítulos ya los tenia escritos así que los siguientes que valla escribiendo quitare un poco de risa para que nos les irrite, también me plantee el personaje así para que irritara a los personajes de akatsuki pero creo que me sobrepase, bueno espero que les guste, es algo corto pero tal vez mañana suba, a hablando de subir, subiré los fines de semana eso significa que sábado y domingo .

_Disclaimer. Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de __Kishimoto._

_**¡Cállate ya!**_

El primero en hablar fue el pelinegro.

- ¿Qué paso? – Dijo con su tono serio.

- Yo… es que de repente… y ella… - Dijo la chica sin poder completar ni una frase.

- Llevemos a Konan a la enfermería haya nos contaras que fue lo que paso – Dijo el pelinaranja, mientras les indicaba a los demás que llevaran a Konan a la enfermería.

Una vez allí recostaron a la peliazul en una camilla y Deidara le indico a la castaña que se sentara en otra.

- Ahora si dinos que fue lo que paso – Dijo esta vez Sasori.

- Pues realmente no sé bien lo que paso – Dijo la castaña enrollando su cabello en el dedo y con la vista baja.

- Solo dinos que fue lo que paso antes de que se desmayara – Dijo Deidara.

La chica suspiro – Pues yo iba saliendo de la habitación y me encontré con ella y de repente ella se acerco como para golpear yo grite y ella se desmayo – Dijo la chica mientras empezaba a sollozar.

- Eso es muy extraño, esperaremos a que Konan despierte para que nos diga que fue lo que paso, pero porque ella quería golpearte – Dijo Pain mientras veía a la chica y rápidamente capto el porqué. – mm Ya veo – Dijo el pelinaranja.

- ¿Ahh? – Dijo la chica confundida mientras ladeaba un poco la cabeza.

- Tu vestimenta – Dice el chico, y en ese momento los demás notaron que la chica había convertido la capa de akatsuki en un vestido corto, se sonrojaron al notar sus torneadas piernas.

- Ohh – Se limito a decir la chica para acto seguido comenzar a reír, Deidara solo rodo los ojos, su risa era tierna pero aturdía.

Pain, Deidara y Sasori habían salido dejando encargado a Itachi de que cuidara a Konan y Katie.

La chica se encontraba haciendo muecas frente al espejo y se reía de sus propias caras.

Itachi solo la veía de vez en cuando con una ceja alzada.

Después de unos minutos a Katie le dio hambre por lo cual se acerco por detrás al pelinegro, sonrió malvada.

- Holi – Dijo la chica en el oído del pelinegro, este solo cerró los ojos y voltio hacia ella.

- ¿Qué necesitas? Por lo que vi estabas muy entretenida – Le dijo el pelinegro con tono serio.

- Hahaha si, pero me dio hambre y quiero comida! – Dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa.

El chico solo se levanto de la silla y camino a fuera de la habitación, la chica lo siguió.

Pronto llegaron al lugar donde había estado horas antes.

La chica se encontraba frente a un plato de ramen, y con unos palillos en las manos, los miro confundida, nunca le habían agradado, recordaba cómo había intentado comer sushi con ellos varias veces pero todos en intentos fallidos.

Inflo sus cachetes y ladeo la cabeza, el pelinegro solo la vio divertido, la chica había estado tratando de agarrar un fideo hace ya varios minutos.

- A ver déjame ayudarte – Le dijo el pelinegro mientras agarraba los palillos.

- No, yo puedo sola – Dijo la chica arrebatándole los palillos.

Después de unos minutos de seguir intentando la chica suspiro y se voltio hacia el pelinegro y le dijo

- Me riendo ayúdame.

El pelinegro se puso detrás de ella y tomo los palillos y se mostro como se hacía, pero cuando ella intento hacerlo no le salió, la chica tiro los palillos enojada, puso sus brazos sobre la mesa y escondió su cara entre ellos.

- ¿Por qué lloras? – Le dijo el pelinegro

- Porque no puedo tomar los palillos y realmente tengo hambre, y no estoy llorando solo estoy frustrada – Dijo la chica mientras levantaba la cabeza e inflaba sus cachetes.

- Eso se puede solucionar – Dijo el pelinegro tomando los palillos entre sus dedos, tomo un poco de ramen con ellos y lo acerco a la boca de la chica y esta la abrió.

La chica rio y dijo

- Esto es algo raro, parezco un bebe, hahaha.

- De hecho eres como un bebe, tu risa escandalosa, curiosa a todo, bien podría decir que eres una niña atrapada en el cuerpo de una adolescente – Le dijo el Uchiha.

- Hahaha, si eso seria muy probable, yo también lo he notado, no es eso tan raro… hahaha – Dijo la chica mientras abría la boca para recibir otro bocado de ramen.

El Uchiha seguía dándole de comer a Katie que no paraba de reír mas que para recibir el bocado y tragarlo, el pelinegro no tenía ni la menor idea de porque se estaba riendo.

Estaba por darle el último bocado cuando el rubio entro por la puerta y se les quedo viendo.

La chica no contuvo más tiempo la risa y comenzó a reír, haciendo que se ahogara con los fideos y comenzó a toser, los ojos se le pusieron llorosos. El rubio se acerco a darle unas palmaditas en la espalda para tratar de quitar la tos, mientras el pelinegro iba por un vaso de agua, cando llego se lo entrego y la chica se la bebió toda.

- Hay por dios, casi muero ahí – Dijo la chica mientras cubría su boca con sus manos, el rubio rodo los ojos.

- No seas exagerada, solo te estabas ahogando y es porque no paras de reírte me tienes arto si vuelvo a escuchar tu risa escandalosa te coso la boca.

- Si tienes razón debería dejar de reír tanto, mi caja de la risa se está desgastando, hahahahaha – La chica se tapo la boca y corrió cuando vio al rubio acercándosele.

- hahaha Ah, no para Deidara ya ahahhaa, no puedo evitarlo es que me da mucha risa.

La chica se tropezó y cayó provocando que riera más fuerte, el rubio aprovecho ese momento para tomarla y taparle la boca mientras la arrastraba afuera de la cocina. El rubio sentía como su mano vibraba por la risa de la chica.

- "Esta chica sí que es un verdadero dolor de cabeza" – pensó el rubio.


	4. Excursión

Hola, como dice Victoria Justice lo prometido es deuda, así que aquí está el capitulo, espero que les guste y creo que es el más largo que había escrito. El próximo capítulo hasta el sábado, espero poder escribir en la semana.

_Disclaimer. Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de __Kishimoto._

_**Excursión.**_

El rubio la llevo a la habitación arrastrando mientras la chica murmuraba contra su mano, la metió en la habitación salió y le puso seguro, dejando a la chica encerrada.

- Aaah, no me dejes ya por favor ya no voy a reírme – Dijo la chica mientras golpeaba la puerta, pero el rubio ya no la escuchaba puesto se había marchado.

La castaña se canso de golpear la puerta, se fue a sentar a la cama y recordó que tenía su celular con ella y por lo menos no se aburriría, este tenía toda la carga ya que no necesitaba de electricidad para cargarse sino que con la luz solar se cargaba como una calculadora solar.

Se coloco los audífonos y puso una canción pronto comenzó a tararearla y se quedo dormida, siempre le había gustado dormir escuchando música.

Horas después el rubio fue a verla y vio que estaba dormida, sin percatarse del extraño aparato, abandono la habitación pero esta vez no cerró la puerta.

Cuando la chica despertó, reviso si la puerta seguía cerrada y para su sorpresa no lo estaba así que tomo su celular y salió de la habitación estaba caminando cuando miro hacia el frente y grito

- Aaaah por dios que feo – Exclamo cubriéndose la boca – Oh no, yo lo siento no debí de decir eso, realmente lo siento es que me sorprendiste, ahg ya no aguanto más este estúpido sueño quiero despertar ya!

- Me han dicho cosas peores – Dijo Kisame mientras seguía su camino.

- Lo siento – Grito la chica cuando Kisame ya se encontraba dando la vuelta en la esquina.

La chica suspiro y siguió caminando, este sueño era demasiado para ella, tenía que buscar la forma de salir rápido de el sino terminaría con un trauma severo mas del que ya tenía claro.

Cuando llego a algún lugar se percato de que era la cocina, sonrió que fácil le era llegar a ese lugar en cualquier parte.

Entro y vio en el sillón a Deidara moldeando un poco de arcilla, avanzo y se sentó a un lado de el.

- Veo que despertaste, espero que no comiences a reír porque te encierro otra vez – Le dijo Deidara con una sonrisa de lado.

- No ya no voy a reír.

- Eso espero.

Pasaron largos minutos en los que él seguía con lo suyo, de vez en cuando le echaba una mirada a la chica, la cual estaba con la vista perdida en un punto de la habitación mientras acariciaba las puntas azuladas de su cabello.

El rubio suspiro y dejo lo que estaba haciendo y voltio hacia la chica.

- Bien, dime que es lo que te pasa – Le dijo el rubio.

- Nada – Le dijo la chica, sin dejar lo que hacía.

- ¿Cómo que nada? Si hace unas horas estabas feliz y riendo y ahora estas toda seria.

- Pues es todo tu culpa – Le dijo enfadada.

- ¿Se puede saber porque?

- ¿Cómo que porque? Si tú me encerraste y agh – Dijo la chica cubriendo su cara con las manos.

- Tú te lo ganaste, te lo dije claramente

- Pero porque todo mundo me hace esto yo no estoy loca, ¡no lo estoy! – Exclamo – Solo quiero despertar y estar en casa.

- Sobre eso, con Pain y los demás hemos llegado a la conclusión de que has perdido la memoria y ahora estas confundida.

- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!, se exactamente donde estaba antes de estar aquí y esto es solo un estúpido sueño del cual no puedo despertar – Dijo enfadada. – Claro, siempre he tenido control sobre mis sueño – Dijo la chica mas para ella, el rubio solo la vio confundido.

- Este es mi sueño y yo decido que hacer así que quiero despertar ahora – Dijo la chica en voz alta, segundos después escucho la risa del rubio y ella le vio enfadada.

- Esto no es un sueño – Le dijo el rubio.

La chica solo voltio los ojos, no entendía porque no funciono eso siempre le funcionaba siempre había tenido control sobre sus sueños, claro cuando recordaba que eran sueños.

El chico puso sus manos sobre las suyas y le dijo

- Tranquila, tal vez te hace falta dormir más.

La chica suspiro y voltio haber las manos del rubio sobre las suyas y se percato de su esmalte negro.

- Te queda mejor el esmalte negro a ti que a mí – Le dijo la chica con una risita.

Al chico se le salto una venita pero sonrió aunque su risa le irritara ya extrañaba escucharla, frunció el seño hacia su pensamiento.

- ¿Sabes? Espero no haberle hecho daño a su autoestima – Dijo la chica de repente después de varios minutos de silencio.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Dijo el rubio con el seño fruncido.

- hehe, bueno es que hace rato me he encontrado con alguien de piel azul parecido a un tiburón y me he asustado y he gritado "Ah por dios pero que feo" por eso espero no haber herido sus sentimientos, fue muy tonto de mi parte decir eso me pude haber contenido – Dijo bajando su cabeza arrepentida.

- Jajaja, bueno no creo que a él le importe mucho, su nombre es Kisame – Dijo el rubio sin dejar de reír.

El rubio se vio interrumpido ante un molesto "pipipi", la chica saco rápidamente su celular para apagar lo que sería el recordatorio para algo.

El rubio vio confundido el aparato y dijo:

- ¿Qué es eso?

- La alarma para recordar hacer el proyecto de química

- No, no lo que sonó, sino eso – Dijo apuntando al aparato.

- Es un celular, ¿Qué no los conocen?

- Un celu que, la verdad no

- hahaha, bueno te lo explicare, este aparato sirve para hacer llamadas a otras personas, es como tu estas en otro sitio y yo te necesito, entonces yo te llamo con este aparato a otro igual y así podemos hablar, también sirve para escuchar música, navegar por internet, tomar fotos y tiene otras aplicaciones mas, lo que me recuerda – La chica tomo su celular abrazo al rubio – Sonríe – un flash lo segó a ambos.

El rubio cerró sus ojos tratando de volver a la normalidad y la chica le dijo:

- Mira, salimos bien – El rubio dirigió su vista a la pantalla del celular y se vio a el mismo y a la castaña sonriendo.

- Y tienes más de estas cosas.

- ¿Fotos? Si aquí mira, solo tienes que deslizar la pantalla para ver más

El rubio tomo el aparto entre sus manos y comenzó a ver las fotos, había muchísimas fotos de la castaña haciendo muecas, siguió viéndolas hasta que llego en una donde se encontraba ella, con dos chicas mas y un chico donde el chico la cargaba a ella.

- ¿Quiénes son ellos? – Pregunto el rubio mientras señalaba con su dedo la pantalla.

- Ellos mis amigos, o solían serlo

El rubio se extraño pero no dijo nada y siguió viendo más fotos, después de unas 500 fotos mas el rubio le tendió el aparato a la castaña y esta lo tomo y lo guardo.

- Me arden los ojos – Dijo el rubio mientras se echaba aire en estos.

- Jajaja son las consecuencias de estar tanto tiempo frente a un aparato – Dijo la castaña – Pero se te pasara.

- Por cierto como se te ocurrió la idea de esto –

- ¿La idea de qué?

- De esto – Dijo señalando su atuendo.

- Ah bueno pues no me gustaba nada de lo que había y después vi esto que no estaba tan mal pero no podía llevarlo tan largo, no quiero parecer monja y pues lo corte y creo que quedo muy bien – Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.

- Jaja pues Konan está muy enfadada, logramos tranquilizarla pero no sabemos que hará cuando te vea

- ¿Dónde están los demás? – Pregunto la castaña curiosa.

- Seguramente entrenando – Dijo el rubio mientras volvía a lo que hacía antes de que llegara Katie.

- Oh, y ¿Qué es eso que tú estás haciendo?

- Figuras con arcilla

La chica iba a decir algo, pero se vio interrumpida ante alguien.

- Deidara- Sempai – Dijo un chico con máscara.

El rubio rodo los ojos y hizo cara de fastidio, mientras la chica volteaba a ver al de la máscara.

- ¿Qué quieres Tobi?

- Tobi quiere conocer a la chica, que Deidara- Sempai trajo.

- Hola – Dijo la chica tímida saludando con la mano.

El enmascarado se acerco a ella y la abrazo, la chica se desconcertó un poco pero le correspondió el abrazo.

- Yo los dejo – Dijo el rubio mientras se levantaba y se iba.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Katie – Sonrió

- Yo Tobi, ¿Sabes? Tobi es un buen chico, no entiendo porque Deidara- Sempai odia tanto a Tobi.

- ¿Porque te llamas a ti mismo en tercera persona? Eso da miedo

- Tobi no lo sabe, el es así

- Esta bien – Dijo la chica mientras comenzaba a reír y pronto Tobi se le unió.

- ¿De qué nos reímos? – Pregunto el de la máscara.

- No lo sé, supongo que de nada – Respondió parando de reír.

- A Tobi le agrada Katie, y él cree que es una chica muy linda

- Haha Gracias, pues Katie no sabria decir si Tobi es guapo porque esconde su rostro detrás de esa mascara, pero lo que Katie puede decir es que Tobi también le agrada.

Ambos comenzaron a reír.

- Ven vamos Tobi te mostrara la cueva.

- Hahaha está bien.

Ambos salieron y comenzaron a caminar bueno más que caminar ambos estaban saltando por los pasillos.

Después de algunos minutos de seguir saltando se detuvieron frente a una puerta.

- Bueno pasajeros nuestra primera parada será el taller marionetista de Sasori – Dijo Tobi mientras simulaba tener un aparato entre sus manos y reportar a los pasajeros, los cuales eran inexistentes, la chica solo rio y siguió al de la máscara.

- Recuerden que tenemos que ser sigilosos porque es muy probable que Sasori esté aquí.

En cuanto entraron el pelirrojo noto sus presencias, pero no les dijo nada, pero después de algunos minutos esos dos no paraban de reír y estaban haciendo mucho ruido.

- Salgan ya ustedes dos ahora mismo, sino quieren que los saque yo mismo – Grito un molesto Sasori.

Como por arte de magia ambos chicos salieron por donde habían entrado.

- Tobi cree que eso fue algo muy peligroso así que dejemos el tour hasta aquí.

- A Katie le parece bien.

- ¿Es cierto que Katie hizo que Konan se desmayara?

- Si es cierto Tobi.

- ¡Tobi quiere saber como lo hizo!

- Yo no lo sé – Dijo la chica bajando la cabeza.

- Ya sé y si le preguntamos a Konan- Chan.

- No creo que esa sea una buena idea, Deidara dijo que ella aun estaba molesta conmigo

- ¿Ah? Y porque ella se enojo con la linda Katie si ella es muy tierna.

- Haha, bueno miras lo que traigo puesto, pues Deidara me dijo que esta capa era de ella y le molesto que yo la cortara y la convirtiera en un vestido

- Ah pero seguro se le pasa, hay que ir a verla anda si anda.

- Hahaha, está bien pero si me mata será tu culpa.

- Tobi se encargara de que nada le pase a Katie – Dijo haciendo una pose de super héroe.

Ambos caminaron sigilosos hacia el cuarto de enfermería donde debería estar Konan cuando entraron la peliazul estaba dormida, Tobi se acerco a ella y comenzó a picarle el cachete, haciendo que la peliazul se despertara de poco, cuando despertó por completo y sintió el dedo de Tobi en su mejilla le dio un manotazo y se paro para reclamar y fue ahí cuando vio a la castaña que aun usaba su bata o lo que quedaba de ella.


	5. ¿Interrogatorio?

_Disclaimer. Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de __Kishimoto._

_**¿Interrogatorio?**_

La castaña se escondió atrás de Tobi.

- Te dije que venir sería una mala idea.

- No te preocupes Katie, Tobi te va a proteger.

La peliazul se acerco a Tobi con una mirada de odio, que hizo que ha Tobi le diera un escalofrió y se escondiera detrás de Katie

- ¿Qué no me habías dicho que me ibas a proteger?

Tobi solo se encogió de hombros y la peliazul estaba cada vez más cerca.

- Yo.. yo se que estas enfadada linda pero créeme que no era mi intención hacerlo yo no lo sabía y si lo hubiera sabido créeme que jamás lo hubiera hecho, realmente lo siento – Dijo la castaña mientras fingía llorar.

La peliazul para y pensó que la castaña tal vez decía la verdad, aparte ella seguramente pensó que esa sería una prenda común.

- "Mas bien la culpa no sería de ella, sino del idiota que la llevo a mi habitación" – Pensó Konan.

La peliazul suspiro y se marcho de la habitación, Katie la cual aun tenía los ojos cerrados esperando el golpe, después de aquel falso llanto que invento y que pensó que la peliazul no lo creería, lo único que le quedaba por hacer era esperar el golpe, el cual nunca llego, abrió sus ojos y vio la habitación vacía so estaban Tobi y ella.

- Haha lo logramos Tobi, Konan me creyó.

- Entonces Katie no está arrepentida de haberle hecho eso a la ropa de Konan- Chan.

- Bueno si un poco, lo que me refería era al llanto, pero si me arrepiento un poco, aunque esto me queda genial – Dijo la castaña modelando su atuendo.

Después de ese pequeño modelaje Tobi y Katie comenzaron a reír por las caras que ella hacía.

- ¡Tobi tiene hambre!

- Katie también.

Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina.

Después de comer algo, ambos estaban ya bastante aburridos así que la castaña comenzó a enseñarle a Tobi un juego de manos.

- No, no así no, mira es 2, 4, 6, 8, 10 y das un aplauso y otra vez cuentas de dos en dos hasta el 10 y das dos aplausos y así vas aumentando el número de aplausos.

Ambos siguieron jugando por un buen rato hasta que entro Deidara a interrumpirlos.

- Aquí están, bueno Pain quiere que vallamos a su oficina dice que tiene algo importante que decirnos.

Los 3 salieron de la cocina y fueron a la oficina de Pain donde se encontraban Pain, Itachi, Konan, Sasori, Kisame, y 2 hombres más de los cuales desconocía sus nombres.

- Bueno os he mandado llamar porque tenemos un pequeño asunto pendiente, como ustedes sabrán el día de hoy tenemos una visita y hasta no poder descifrar que es lo que la intrusa quiere o está haciendo aquí… - Pain se vio interrumpido por Katie.

- Oye, oye no me llames así, ten un poco de respeto. Me llamo Katie.

Pain la vio con una venita saltada y prosiguió.

- Bueno como decía necesitamos mantener a KATIE vigilada, así que los dividiré para que la cuiden.

Al escuchar esto todos comenzaron a gritar.

- Yo no tengo tiempo para cuidar a una mocosa – Dijo Deidara.

Y se escucharon muchos comentarios más, hasta que el líder grito.

- ¡YA BASTA! No les estoy preguntando es una ¡orden!

Al escuchar esto todos callaron.

- Ahora les diré como estarán ordenados por días para cuidarla. Por cierto a quien le toque cuidarla tendrá que dormirla en su habitación y no quiero reclamaciones porque no les estoy preguntando es una orden.

- Bien, a como los valla nombrando será como la irán cuidando. Deidara por ser el que más reclamo serás el primero – El rubio solo rodo los ojos.

- Sasori, después iras tu – El pelirrojo asintió.

- Itachi, Konan al parecer ellas dos aun tiene diferencias así que serás descartada por el momento, Hidan, Kakuzu, y el resto que no fue nombrado es porque los necesito para otra cosa, excepto Tobi que tampoco podrá cuidarla.

- Tobi es un buen chico y quiere cuidar a la linda Katie.

- Aww Tobi – Le dijo la castaña mientras lo abrazaba.

- ¡Ya basta! Ahora todos afuera necesito hablar con ella.

Todos salieron a excepción de Katie y Pain.

Después de unos largos segundos ninguno dijo nada, y a Katie le dieron ganas de reír pero se aguanto pues recordó lo que Tobi le había dicho "Ten cuidado con Pain- Sama él puede ser muy enojón" la chica asintió en su mente y guardo la postura.

- Bueno iniciare con unas preguntas – Dijo Pain mientras se sentaba en su escritorio y le indicaba a la castaña que se sentara también, ella se sentó donde le indico.

- Primero, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

- Bueno pues yo, desperté en el bosque y perseguí un conejo, me sentí como Alicia en el país de las maravillas haha, después deje de seguirlo y seguí caminando hasta encontrarme con Deidara.

- ¿Estás segura? – La chica asintió.

- Bueno siguiente, ¿Qué estabas haciendo antes de "despertar en el bosque"?

- Pues, recuerdo que subí a mi habitación después de la cena y escuche un par de veces una canción y creo que me quede dormida escuchándola y es todo lo que recuerdo.

- ¿Qué canción?

- Se llama "Warrior" ¡Aaah la canción eso es! La canción habla sobre una chica la cual tiene una historia y esta la cuenta y como se recupero, se supone que ustedes son unas especie de "ninjas" que para mi serian los guerreros o ¿serán las personas que ame hacen daño? Bueno por ahí va la cosa y esto no es más que un sueño creado por mi mente reflejado en la canción – La chica asintió ante su respuesta tan coherente para ella, mientras el pelinaranja la veía con una ceja alzada.

- Veo que has hecho una hipótesis, también he hecho la mía, uno puede que hayas perdido parte de tu memoria y ahora estas confundida o dos eres una intrusa que tan solo quiere saber nuestros planes y sabes fingir muy bien.

- ¿Qué? Yo no permito que nadie me hable así, esto se está volviendo molesto, este es mi sueño y quiero que esto acabe ya.

La chica al ver que no pasaba nada inflo sus cachetes y se cruzo de brazos.

- Siguiendo cuéntame mas acerca de esa canción que dices.

- Bueno como ya dije trata sobre una chica que tiene un no muy lindo pasado, pero que lo supero y cuenta la historia y ya.

- Bien, ahora ¿Cómo es tu familia?

- Bueno pues solo somos mi padre, mi madre y yo, el trabaja y vuelve hasta noche y ella se la pasa fuera casi todo el tiempo.

- Esta bien, ¿Alguna habilidad?

- Reír si es que reír es una habilidad hahaha, también puedo hacer muecas que no todos pueden y se cantar.

- ¡Suficiente! Hablemos sobre tu incidente con Konan.

- Ya se los dije, yo iba saliendo y me encontré con ella y me quería golpear por usar su túnica y yo como acto reflejo grite y después ella callo desmayada, yo no se tu pero ya tengo una idea de lo que le sucede. – El pelinaranja se limito a alzar una ceja.

- Hable con ella y me dijo justo lo mismo que cuando gritaste de repente se sintió aturdida y mareada.

- Oh bueno los gritos aturden pero ¿Crees que fue mi grito lo que lo causo?

- No estoy seguro, puedes irte.

La castaña se levanto y salió de la oficina, en cuanto salió se encontró al rubio.

- ¡Holaa!

- Humm, ya oíste al líder tendré que cuidarte, no entiendo porque tengo que cuidarte desde ahora humm.

- Tu "humm" hahaha. – El rubio rodo los ojos y comenzó a sobarse la sien.


	6. Deidara

¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el otro capítulo, la canción que utilice fue la de I Knew You Were Trouble (spanish version) escrita por Kevin y Karla.

_Disclaimer. Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de __Kishimoto._

_**Deidara**_

- Quédate aquí, vuelvo en un rato.

- Esta bien. – El rubio salió y la castaña quedo sola.

- ¡Hora de hablar conmigo misma! Veamos primero hay que repasar sobre estar aquí.

- Bueno, bueno en parte es interesante pero siento que no encajo y extraño a mis padres y estar en internet y hablar con extraños, reír con mis amigas por chistes tontos, aunque ha pasado muy poco.

- ¡Nooo! Qué tal si mis ídolos están haciendo twitcam aprovechando que no estoy, hay que hijos de $%&$# pero los amo.

- ¿Qué piensas de Deidara?

- Primero, ese nombre es muy raro pero okay, es lindo, esto es raro hablar conmigo misma hahaha, siempre digo lo mismo. ¡Quiero twittear!

Después de estar un tiempo hablando consigo misma, llego Deidara y la vio sentada en la cama viendo un punto muerto en la habitación.

- ¿Qué tienes?

- No lo sé, tengo ganas de llorar.

- ¿Quieres llorar?

- No sé.

- ¿Y vas a llorar?

- No sé.

- Vas a llorar.

- Lo sé. – La castaña lo abrazo y comenzó a sollozar en su hombro, el rubio no sabía qué hacer así que solo le acaricio la cabeza y susurro pequeños "tranquila", a él le irritaba su risa pero prefería verla reír, que llorando.

Después de algunos minutos el rubio se dio cuenta que la respiración de la chica se había tranquilizado porque se había quedado dormida abrazándolo, el no quería despertarla así que se durmió con la chica abrazada.

El rubio estaba en la orilla a punto de caerse, al paso de los minutos sucedió lo obvio el callo y con él la castaña que cayó encima de él.

- Aaah – Grito la castaña.

- Auch – Dijo el rubio sobándose la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo es que llegamos aquí?

- Primero podrías quitarte de arriba.

- Así. – La castaña se levanto y le extendió la mano al rubio y la tomo.

- Ahora, ¡tal vez no hubiéramos caído de no ser que te mueves mucho!

- Aaah sí, eso lo explica todo hahaha.

- Bueno no sé si quieras dormir mas, yo me voy a arreglar haz lo que quieras, pero te veo en 1 hora en la cocina para comenzar.

- Emm claro.

La chica se arreglo, pero aun no pasaba la hora, pero como no tenía nada que hacer se fue de una vez a la cocina.

Al llegar los vio a todos ahí sentados.

- Katie, Tobi pensó que no vendrías tu desayuno se está enfriando.

- Gracias Tobi, por cierto buenos días – Dijo besando su mejilla (o en este caso mascara) y eso hizo con todos los presentes hasta llegar a Konan a la cual solo le dio los buenos días, no se quería arriesgar a que la peliazul lo tomara mal y la matara, esta solo le contesto con un asentimiento.

Se sentó a desayunar y cuando termino fue y lavo su plato.

- ¿Katie quieres jugar el juego que estábamos jugando ayer antes de que Deidara- Sempai nos interrumpiera? estuve practicando.

- ¡Sí!

Ambos se pusieron a jugar ay era cierto Tobi lo había mejorado y ya casi no se equivocaba.

- Ay ya hay que parar me duelen las manos, es lo malo de los juegos de manos te duelen.

- Mira las manos de Tobi están rojas.

- Hahaha si las mías también.

- Katie vámonos – Le dijo Deidara.

- ¿A dónde?

- Vámonos dije.

- Adiós Tobi nos vemos.

- Adiós Katie, Tobi te va a extrañar.

Deidara y Katie se dirigieron fuera de la cueva y una vez afuera, Deidara invoco un enorme búho.

- OMG! Qué lindo, Ay muero de ternura.

- Sube.

- ¿Ah? ¿Cómo pretendes que suba si esa cosa mide como 3 metros de alto?

- Entonces sujétate de mí.

La chica hizo caso y se sujeto de un segundo sintió como ya no estaban más en el suelo y en un parpadeo ya estaban sobre el gran búho. La chica quedo más que sorprendida

- "Esto no podría ser más raro" – Pensó.

La chica se soltó de él.

- Si fuera tú me sostendría de algo.

Ya chica se quedo con cara de confusión pero cuando sintió que el búho comenzó a volar ella se fue para atrás pero el rubio la tomo antes de que callera.

- Gracias, eres mi héroe – Dijo la chica mientras lo abrasaba – Eso sonó muy cursi haha pero gracias.

- Claro.

Minutos después el búho comenzó a descender y ambos chicos bajaron de este.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

- Me gusta venir a entrenar aquí lejos de los demás.

- Entiendo.

- Primero te voy a dar unas lecciones sobre el arte.

- "¡Noo! ¿Qué? Pensé que estaba libre de colegio aquí" – pensó.

- Esta bien.

- Lección uno _El arte es una explosión_

- Si entiendo, es como una explosión de imaginación porque te llegan millones de ideas a la cabeza.

- Si bueno, el arte es una explosión literalmente no lo puedes mantener para siempre.

- Claro, pero hay diferentes tipos de arte como tú sabes esculpir. Y yo tengo otro tipo de talento.

- Así y ¿Cuál? – Pregunto con una ceja alzada.

- Pues, se actuar, bailar y cantar.

- Entonces… - El chico no pudo continuar ya que se vio interrumpido por la castaña, la cual se tiro al piso y se tomo la mejilla.

- Pero… pero… porque me golpeas yo no te he hecho nada – Dijo con las lagrimas en los ojos.

El chico la vio con los ojos como platos, el no la había tocado, pero ella estaba ahí llorando, ¿realmente la había golpeado? Se pregunto el rubio.

- Pero…. Yo ni si quiera te he tocado. – La castaña levanto la cabeza.

- Lo se hahahaha, debiste ver tu expresión de realmente la golpie y no lo recuerdo.

- Pero qué diablos….

- Actuación.

- Ya veo, realmente me hiciste creer que te había hecho daño.

- Hahaha es de lo que se trataba.

- Bien me engañaste.

- Haha si, ahora tu enséñame un poco de tu arte.

- Esta bien.

El rubio saco un poco de arcilla de sus bolsillos y las bocas de sus manos comenzaron a morderla pronto este había hecho una paloma y la aventó en el aire y después de unos segundo esta exploto.

- Wow literal lo de el arte es una explosión.

- Si

- Haha bien.

- Me dijiste que tenias otros talentos demuéstramelos.

- Haha no me da vergüenza enserio podría desmayarme.

- Humm….

- ….

- ….

- Oh ya está bien, está bien, pero para esa mirada y ese silencio me haces sentir incomoda.

- Hum – El chico sonrió de lado.

- Bueno te dije que canto, no me hago responsable por tímpanos rotos.

- Ja esta bien.

- _Siempre supe_

_Desde que te conocí_

_Que un problema eras_

_Me enseñaste lugares donde nunca fui_

_Y aun así me humillas_

_Siempre supe_

_Desde que te conocí_

_Que un problema eras_

_Me enseñaste lugares donde nunca fui_

_He despertado y ahora_

_En el suelo estoy_

_Ahh Ahh_

_En el suelo_

_Suelo_

_Suelo_

_Ahh Ahh_

_En el suelo_

_Suelo_

_Suelo_

El chico no dijo nada solo la miraba.

- Hey estás ahí – La castaña paso la mano por su rostro, pero nada el no reaccionaba.

- Ay por dios lo mate, no espera esta respirando eso quiere decir que no lo mate – La chica suspiro aliviada, pero el rubio seguía ido.

La chica ya había intentado de todo hasta darle pequeñas cachetadas para que reaccionara pero él ni parecía inmutarse.

La chica suspiro haría un último intento y si no reaccionaba iria a buscar ayuda. Trono los dedos frente a él, mientras pensaba y rogaba porque funcionara y como por arte de magia el rubio reacciono.

La castaña lo abrazo.

- Oh Deidara que bueno que reaccionas ya me estaba asustando.

- ¿Pero qué paso? ¿y porque me duele el rostro?

- Emm yo no tengo ni la menos idea de el porqué de que te duele.

- ¿Pero qué paso?

- No lo sé, yo termine de cantar y estabas así.

- Si recuerdo que estabas cantando y de repente como que mi mente se desconecto ¿Cuánto estuve así?

- No lo sé, creo que como unas 2 horas.

- ¿Quieres volver?

- No, realmente no hemos podido hablar mucho.

- Tienes razón, cuéntame ¿Cómo es tu vida?

- Normal creo, más que esto sí, tu sabes escuela en ella la chica que te cae mal en mi caso de nombre Frida, las amigas que te hacen reír hasta morir. Aun que no lo creas antes yo era normal y muy seria hasta que llegaron ellas a mi vida y comenzaron a pervertirme y hacerme ver todas las cosas con doble sentido, por eso a veces me rio sin razón por las cosas que dice alguien y yo tomo el doble sentido o porque me acuerdo de algunas cosas haaha como aquella vez que teníamos una clase libre y un chico comenzó a decir que nos hacia un stripper a las 4 que estaba al 2x1 haha fue muy gracioso.

Ambos estaban recargados en un árbol y la chica apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de el rubio.

- ¿Stripper?

- Es un tipo de baile erótico, te sientas en una silla y alguien comienza a bailar sexymente ¿sabes? Explicar lo que significa es algo incomodo haha.

- Bien, entiendo Hum.

- Tú cuéntame ¿qué haces aquí?

- Bueno todo el día estoy con Sasori o los otros, a veces vengo aquí a entrenar y vamos a las misiones que nos pide Pain.

- Oh si, ¿es divertido salir de misión?

- Si a veces.

- mmm

- Hum

- Deberíamos besarnos para romper la tensión.

- ¿Humm? – El chico abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

- Hahaha, estoy bromeando, es que me acorde de una película donde el hombre de dice a su cerdo "deberíamos besarnos para romper la tensión".

- Hum tonta.

- Ay ya no me digas que te la has creído.

- No.

- Claro como digas hahah.

- Deberíamos irnos.

- Si tienes razón.

- Vamos entonces.

El rubio volvió a invocar al búho y ambos se subieron y volaron hacia la cueva de akatsuki.


	7. Sasori

_Disclaimer. Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de__Kishimoto._

_**Sasori**_

Al llegar a la cueva Tobi los estaba esperando.

- Ya era hora que llegaran Deidara – Sempai.

- Cállate Tobi – Dice el rubio y lo pasa de largo.

- Deidara – Sempai puede ser muy gruñón a veces.

- Haha lose.

- ¡Katie! – Tobi corrió a abrazarla.

- Yo también te extrañe Tobi.

- Tobi hablo con Pain- Sama para ver cuando podía cuidar a Katie, pero él me dijo que no podía cuidarme ni yo mismo – Dijo Tobi triste.

- No te preocupes nos cuidaremos mutuamente haha.

- ¿A dónde te llevo Deidara – Sempai?

- A un campo de entrenamiento, era lindo.

- Creo que le agradas a Deidara – Sempai.

- ¿Enserio? Yo creo que me odia.

- Es su modo de decir que te quiere, a mi me lo ha dicho muchas veces.

- Haha, bien. Vamos a comer me muero de hambre.

- ¡Tobi también!

Ambos se dirigen a la cocina y comen algo rápido, Katie se sienta junto a Tobi en el sofá y comienza a sonar algo.

- ¡Aaaah un incendio, Tobi es muy joven para morir! – Dice levantándose de un salto y corriendo en círculos.

- Hahaha, no Tobi es tan solo mi celular, y en todo caso si fuera un incendio ¿Por qué corres en círculos y no hacia la salida?

- Tobi entro en pánico. – La chica ríe saca su móvil y ve que lo que sonó no era más que su alarma la cual le recordaba algo sobre su programa favorito.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Es un celular.

- Puedo verlo, Tobi promete no romperlo. – La castaña le extiende el celular y el chico lo toma, comienza a mirarlo, a olerlo y hasta lo probó.

- ¿Qué haces con él?

- Suelo usarlo para entretenerme, pero su verdadera función es mantener la comunicación.

- Ohh es complicado, Tobi no comprende.

- Mira te voy a poner un juego. – La chica toma el móvil y pone un juego no muy complicado y le explica cómo se juega.

- Mira es simple, el monito está corriendo y tiene que esquivar los obstáculos, cuando mires un obstáculo en el camino deslizas al mono hacia otro lado y listo.

- ¿Por qué está corriendo?

- Esta huyendo.

- ¿De quién?

- Del policía.

- ¿Y porque huye?

- Porque pinto las paredes con grafiti y es ilegal y ahora el policía lo está siguiendo y el tiene que escapar.

Tobi comenzó a jugar y cuando el policía lo llegaba a atrapar gritaba "noo" o "¿Por qué? si el es un buen chico" .

Tiempo después ingresa Sasori por la puerta y los mira.

- Deberías ir a dormir Tobi es tarde.

- Tobi es un buen chico por eso se va, ¡Adiós!

- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunta el pelirrojo.

- Un celular.

- Algo así me dijo Deidara.

- Si.

- Sera mejor si tú también vas a dormir, así que vamos. – La chica asintió, y ambos salieron.

El pelirrojo la llevo a su habitación.

- Bueno, será mejor que te duermas.

La chica hizo caso y se fue a recostar, se puso a pensar ayer el rubio había dormido con ella, pero el pelirrojo era notablemente diferente, después de tanto pensar se quedo dormida.

Despertó y voltio a su lado esperando ver al pelirrojo, pero él no estaba, se preguntaba si es que habrá venido a dormir, porque si lo había hecho no se había dado cuenta.

Salió de la habitación y camino hacia donde seria la cocina, allí se encontró con Pain, Konan, Itachi y Tobi desayunando. Hizo lo mismo que el día anterior acercarse a cada uno a darle los buenos días, cuando llego con la peliazul esta vez sí beso su mejilla, esta no dijo nada al respecto. Katie se sentó a un lado de Pain al frente de Tobi, que se puso a hablar muy feliz con ella.

Después de un tiempo Pain y Konan se levantaron y se fueron, quedando solo Itachi, Tobi y Katie. Tiempo después Tobi tuvo que irse y Katie se puso a hablar un poco con Itachi pero por lo que ella noto no era un hombre de muchas palabras y no insistió más.

- Por cierto Sasori me pedio que te dijera que te esperaba en su taller.

- Oh entonces supongo que iré – La chica se levanto y salió.

Después de unos segundo regreso.

- Hehe ¿Dónde queda su taller? – El pelinegro se paro y la tomo del brazo y la guio hacia una puerta y ella recordó que Tobi la había traído pero jamás había podido llegar por su cuenta, agradeció a Itachi y toco la puerta, escucho un "pase" y entro.

- ¡Holaa!

- Hola, la verdad no sé qué es lo que hizo ayer Deidara para mantenerte distraída, así que no sé qué es lo que quieras hacer.

- Bueno estuvimos hablando y me enseño algo sobre el artes y eso que el hace.

- Estoy trabajando ahora en algo, por favor trata de no hacer mucho escándalo.

- Hahaha claro que no.

Después de un tiempo el pelirrojo comenzó a ver extraño a los lados, no se escuchaba nada, eso era raro porque según Deidara ella era muy ruidosa y todo el tiempo se la pasaba riendo, se preocupo un poco.

- Katie ¿Dónde estás?

- Aquí – Dijo la chica saliendo de un pasillo mientras sonreía.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Nada solo veía las cosas. ¿Qué haces?

- Estoy trabajando en una nueva marioneta.

- ¡Ohh! ¿Podría yo hacer una? – Dijo con cara de perrito.

- Si está bien, si vas un poco más hacia delante te encontraras con el ultimo pasillo ahí hay varias cosas que podrías utilizar.

La chica fue corriendo al pasillo y tomo todo lo que creyó necesario para hacer su marioneta.

Comenzó a hacer la marioneta, el pelirrojo le echaba un ojo de vez en cuando. Dos horas después la chica dijo:

- Listo, termine. – Voltio a los lados buscando al pelirrojo pero no lo encontró.

- ¿Sosori?

- Si Katie.

- Ya termine – Exclamo la chica feliz.

- A ver – El pelirrojo se acerco a ver la obra de la chica, quedo sorprendido al ver una mini marioneta de él.

- Wow, muy bien Katie. ¿Antes habías aprendido a hacer marionetas?

- Algo así, usualmente en nuestra clase de artes nos ponen a hacer esculturas y todo eso, de ahí.

- Genial – Dice y comienza a mover la marioneta de Katie.

- ¡Wooo! ¿Cómo haces eso? Usualmente los marionetistas usan hilos transparentes para moverlas.

- Con hilos de Chakra.

- ¿Es complicado aprender?

- No.

- ¿Cómo lo haces?

- Solo concentras un poco de chakra y lo demás es fácil.

- Demasiado complicado lalalala.

- Creo que Deidara exagera.

- ¿El qué?

- Me dijo que eras bastante irritante y muy ruidosa, pero de hecho no.

- Haha.

- Por cierto ¿Antes has sufrido algún accidente?

- ¿A qué tipo de accidente te refieres?

- Algo que haya provocado pérdida de memoria, o algún trastorno.

- Amm ¿trastorno psicológico?

- Si.

- No, no lo creo.

- ¿Segura?

- Si, si segura hahahaha.

- Esta bien. He visto que te llevas bien con Tobi.

- Así es, el es muy amigable, no digo que ustedes no, pero él es más abierto.

- Creo que ya es tarde, deberíamos ir con los demás.

- Vamos.

Ambos caminan hasta la salida, la chica no mira una pieza que esta tirada y termina resbalándose con ella, afortunadamente Sasori la atrapo a tiempo, ambos estaban tan cerca que sus respiraciones se mesclaban.

- Ten más cuidado. – Dijo soltándola y retomando el camino hacia la salida.

- Si – Dijo sonrojada.


	8. Itachi

Hola, bueno se que yo había dicho "subiré capítulos sábado y domingo" y la semana pasada solo subí el sábado, pero tengo un motivo, le preste a mi papá mi laptop porque la de él se hecho a perder y olvide que es allí donde hago los capítulos, bueno pero el ya volvió y aquí está el capitulo, espero que les guste.

_Disclaimer. Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de__Kishimoto._

_**Itachi**_

La chica camino y se encontró con Tobi.

- ¡Katie!

- ¡Tobi! – Dijo señalándolo, y fue a abrazarlo.

- ¿Dónde estabas?

- Oh donde Sasori en su taller.

- Sasori no deja que Tobi se acerque a él.

- Oww no te preocupes Tobi.

- Bueno tengo que irme nos vemos después Katie – Chan. – La chica se despidió con la mano y se puso a pensar no era la primera vez que añadían cosas al final de sus nombres como lo hacía también con Deidara Sempai y con los otros, se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando.

En el camino se encontró con Itachi.

- ¡Hola! Te toca cuidarme.

- Si así parece.

- Cárgame. – El pelinegro la vio con una ceja alzada y al ver la chica que él no le iba a hacer caso puso cara de perrito. El pelinegro no tuvo otra opción y la cargo.

- ¡Yehiii!

El pelinegro la estaba cargando y en eso pasa Tobi.

- Eh Itachi – San ¿Por qué está cargando a Katie?

- Porque él es muy bueno – responde Katie.

- Tobi también quiere.

- N.. no Tobi no… - Dice el pelinegro viendo como el enmascarado se acerca corriendo hacia él, después de que Tobi se lanzara a Itachi los tres terminaron en el suelo, Katie y Tobi riendo mientras Itachi se quejaba.

_**X X**_

Despertó y vio a su lado, no había nadie, después del incidente con Tobi, Itachi la había mandado a la habitación a dormir como a una niña pequeña, mientras él se arreglaba con Tobi. Claro que este salió corriendo y para Itchi fue imposible seguirlo.

La chica rio, se incorporo y salió después de ducharse y arreglarse un poco.

_**X X**_

Fue a la cocina y hizo lo que hacía desde días atrás saludar a los presentes, ahora lo hacía con un poco mas de confianza con Konan la cual parecía ya había olvidado el problema.

- ¿A qué hora despiertas? – Le pregunto Katie a Itachi.

- Como a las 5.

- Tobi despierta a las 8, el que casi siempre se despierta más tarde es Deidara –Sempai, pero Katie le gana.

- Hahaha, sí, he tenido que despertar temprano durante toda mi vida. No desperdiciare este momento.

- Tú no hablas mucho ¿no? – Le dijo al castaño.

- Cuando te dirijas a mi hazlo con "Líder" no "Tu".

- Esta bien. Mandón – Esto último lo dijo en un murmullo.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Dijo el pelinaranja levantando una ceja.

- Nada. – Responde con cara de inocente.

_**X X**_

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – Le pregunta al pelinegro.

- Entrenar.

- ¿Entrenar?

- Si, muéstrame lo que tienes.

- ¡Hey! Alto yo no soy de esas.

El pelinegro suspira y le muestra un par de patadas.

- Aaah – Grito al sentir la patada del pelinegro tan cerca de su rostro y tras esta unas cuantas más, pero ninguna la toco.

- A esto me refiero, quiero ver que tan buena eres.

- Soy pésima, fui un tiempo a taekwondo, me echaron porque era pésima. El maestro dijo y lo cito "Siento decirles esto, pero su hija no tiene talento para esto, no puedo más".

El pelinegro solo sonrió de lado.

- Aunque dijo que era muy flexible y después de que clásicamente me echaron de las clases, mis padres me inscribieron en gimnasia, así que tal vez soy buena para huir y esquivar.

- Te atacare y quiero que bloquees mis ataques o los esquives.

- Hahaha claro eso es simple…. Espera ¿qué? Vas a matarme, yo no creo que sea una buena idea y a demás….

No termino de hablar, por que el pelinegro le había lanzado una patada, afortunadamente alcanzo a agacharse.

- Tienes buenos reflejos.

Abrió la boca para responder, pero volvió a lanzarle algunas patadas, la chica lograba esquivarlas a tiempo.

La chica se alejo un poco de él, pero este se acerco rápidamente para seguir atacándola, ella hizo una mortal hacia tras, el se alejo un poco para no ser golpeado.

Se volvió acercar para atacarla, le lanzo una patada y esta lo bloqueo y se puso detrás de él y lo hizo caer.

- ¡Yehiii! Ya te vencí.

- Solo me hiciste caer.

- Puff escusas escusas, el que cae pierde. Fue lo único que aprendí a hacer tumbar a tu oponente.

- No entiendo cómo me hiciste caer.

- Es porque te golpee la corva y perdiste un poco de equilibrio y de ahí fue fácil. – Dice con una sonrisa.

- Si sabes que podría matarte ahora mismo ¿no?

- Eso es tan grato.

- Grato es bueno.

- Ah eso es tan no grato. – Dice frunciendo la boca mientras asiente con la cabeza.

- Ja.

- ¿Tu siempre eres tan serio?

- ¿Tu nunca te callas?

- Ya, entiendo.

La castaña se había sentado ya que había pasado un buen rato evitando los golpes del pelinegro y quería recuperar el aliento, el pelinegro la imito y también se sentó, aunque él no estaba para nada cansado.

El pelinegro cerró sus ojos, Katie llevaba observándolo desde que lo hizo, este al sentir la mirada de Katie los abrió.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Eres muy guapo, si estuviera con mi amiga le diría "Mira, mira ese chico, lo quiero para navidad" y ella diría algo como "Eeeh".

Este solo se limito a cerrar sus ojos de nuevo.

- Aunque creo que eres un poco mayor para mí, pero quizás si tuvieras un hermano menor.

Al escuchar esto el pelinegro abrió sus ojos y la miro, ella solo levanto y bajo sus cejas.

- Hahaha.

- Si tengo un hermano menor.

- ¡Waaa! ¿Para cuándo me lo presentas?

- El me odia. – Dijo en su todo serio.

- Hahaha, normal todos los hermanos se odian, pero ellos saben que se aman.

- No, el enserio me odia.

La chica paro de reír y lo miro.

- Ohh.

_**X X**_

La castaña se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la cueva tarareando una canción, cuando se encuentra con cierta peliazul.

- Aquí estas.

- ¿Eh? Hola Konan.

- Si como sea, al parecer a Pain se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de que tenía que cuidarte yo, ya que los otros salieron.

- Ohh.

- Así que harás lo que yo diga. – Dice la peliazul con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- "Puedo sentir que esa sonrisa es macabra, tan solo espero que no me mate mientras duermo". – Piensa Katie mientras le regresa la sonrisa.

La peliazul sigue caminando hacia delante, mientras la sonrisa de Katie se desase y se convierte en una mueca, una cosa es saludarla en las mañanas enfrente de todos y otra muy distinta dormir donde mismo que ella.

La peliazul voltea y dice sin borrar la sonrisa de la cara:

- ¿No vienes?

Katie rendida la sigue, mientras pensaba si la trata de matar y grita, ¿Cuánto es que se tardaran los otros en venir?.


	9. Sueños raros

Hola, lamento decirles esto, pero ahora solo podre subir un capitulo a la semana, por lo menos hasta que las cosas se calmen con la escuela, me están dejando mucho trabajo pero después de que pasen los exámenes las cosas se van a calmar. Bueno este capítulo esta algo confuso, espero que no se confundan demasiado. Espero que les guste y de nuevo me disculpo por ahora solo poder subir un cap a la semana.

_Disclaimer. Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de__Kishimoto._

_**Sueños raros.**_

Entra – Le dijo la pelizul, ala castaña se adentro a la habitación.

- ¿Por qué cierras con pestillo?

- Eso… Es solo para que no nos interrumpan. – Dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa.

Katie trago saliva.

- Se que todos te han creido con tan solo "Hahaha Hola soy Katie y soy muy tierna" – Dijo imitándola – Pero yo no caeré en tu juego, se que quieres que pensemos que eres una buena persona incapaz de hacer nada actuando como tonta, pero realmente eres muy inteligente mucho más que todos aquí y quieres desacerté de nosotros y así tu ser la que mande.

- ¿Eh? – Dijo la castaña ladeando su cabeza.

- no me vengas con "¿Eh?" porque yo no voy a caer en tu juego.

- Ja, eres muy inteligente Konan, pero… - Dijo Katie con la voz un poco más grave – Estas en un error, así soy. – Continuo Katie con su voz normal.

- Te estaré vigilando. – Después de esto la peliazul salió de la habitación dejando sola a Katie.

_**X X**_

Despertó al sentir como alguien se colocaba sobre ella, abrió los ojos y se encontró con una peliazul sosteniendo una especie de cuchillo: "kunai". Abrió la boca para gritar, pero fue silenciada por la peliazul al ponerle una mano en la boca.

Konan levanto la mano con el kunai, Katie dio un grito ahogado, rodo sobre la cama tumbando a la peliazul. Corrio hasta la puerta, pero Konan la tomo del tobillo, Katie callo y la peliazul se puso de vuelta sobre ella. Katie jalo del pelo a la peliazul y esta hizo lo mismo con ella, provocando que ambas rodaran por el suelo de un lado a otro. Katie se quito de enzima a Konan dándole una patada, ambas se pararon rápido, cuando la castaña corrió a la puerta delante de ella ya estaba Konan y sin tiempo para escapar Konan apuñalo a Katie….

_**X X**_

Katie se levanto de golpe sudada y dándole algunos escalofríos, miro a su lado a la peliazul profundamente dormida.

Suspiro. – Solo fue un sueño – Dijo recostándose de nuevo.

_**X X**_

Estaba saliendo de la cocina, hace un par de horas había comenzado a buscar a Tobi, pero no lograba encontrarlo, caminaba por los pasillos, cuando sintió como alguien la tomo del brazo y la comenzaba a jalar. Llevo su vista al encargado de estarla jalando y no era nadie más que Deidara.

- Hola Dei.

El rubio no contesto y siguió caminando hasta el taller de Sasori, ambos se pararon frente.

- Hola – Dijo la chica como saludo, el pelirrojo solo levanto una ceja respondiéndole.

- ¿Pasa algo Deidara?

- Danna necesito que me haga un favor hum.

- ¿Cuál?

- ¿Puede cuidar a Katie por mi?

- Eso te corresponde a ti.

- Ya lo sé pero necesito salir a hacer unas cosas, le prometo volver pronto hum.

- Esta bien, déjala ahí.

- Oye, oye no me hables así por favor. – Dijo la castaña sintiéndose ofendida.

- Gracias Danna, vuelvo pronto.

_**X X**_

_Yo creí en ti, pero tú me fallaste_

_Yo creí, que estarías por siempre._

…_.._

_Abre tus ojos, no todo es lo que parece_

_Daño en tu alrededor hay._

…_.._

_Tú eres más fuerte_

_Eres especial_

_Pero nadie lo entenderá._

_**X X**_

Despertó y vio a su alrededor, seguía en el taller de Sasori al parecer se había quedado dormida, ya que no había podido dormir bien, no después de ese horrible sueño, y ahora este tan extraño. Una imagen le vino a la cabeza, tomo rápidamente un papel y un lápiz que estaban sobre la mesa y comenzó a dibujar.

Observo el dibujo, no sabía lo que era exactamente parecía una especie de gitana de ojos y cabello café, su atuendo era morado con diferentes tonos.

_**X X**_

Se encontraban en el sitio de la última vez, al igual que la vez anterior ambos estaban recargados en un árbol.

- Dei.

- Hum.

- ¿Qué significa esa bandana que cargas en la cabeza?

- Es de la aldea de la que soy.

- Y esos dibujitos supongo que son rocas ¿no?

- Exacto hum.

- ¿Por qué tiene esa raya en medio?

- Significa que estoy exiliado.

- ósea como ¿vetado de por vida? O ¿temporal?

- Para siempre hum.

- Oh, qué triste.

La chica comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Deidara, este abrió sus ojos y la vio.

- Wow, no sé qué haces para tener el cabello así te envidio.

- Hum – fue lo único que mormuro para volver a cerrar sus ojos, pero los abrió al sentir como la chica tomaba su cara y lo comenzara a observar.

- Tus fracciones, son delicadas, supongo que si te coloco un poco de labial los conquistarías a todos.

El rubio se soltó de su agarre y gruño. Y se voltio dándole la espalda a la castaña.

- No te enojes Dei, lo decía como broma. – El no respondió.

- Olvide que los chicos son tan resentidos y más si dañas su ego.

_**X X**_

Katie había tratado de llamar la atención de Deidara por la última hora, pero este solo se limitaba a ignorarla.

- ¡Dei! – Grito la chica en su odio, pero este la siguió ignorando.

"Se de algo que no fallara" – Pensó.

La castaña se acerco al oído del rubio y puso la lengua en su oído.

- Hmm – Gruño el rubio agarrándose la oreja.

- Hahaha, sabía que eso funcionaria.

- No es gracioso, es tan desagradable. – Dijo mientras se abalanzaba sobre la castaña.

- Aaah, hahaha, ¿Qué vas a hacer golpearme? Soy una chica, no puedes hacerlo.

- ¿Quieres probar que si puedo?

- No lo harías, eso sería tan poco caballeroso de tu parte, aparte no es para tanto, no seas llorón.

- Hum – Solo dijo eso, para después dejarse caer sobre la chica.

- Aaah Dei bájate, pesas como una tonelada.

- No es para tanto, no seas llorona. – Dijo imitándola.

- Ya Dei, bájate si pesas, aparte me estas aplastando a las gemelas.

El rubio se paro y extendió su mano a Katie para ayudarla a levantarse, ella gustosa la acepto.

_**X X**_

Miro hacia la derecha encontrándose con una rubia con un vestido corto color rojo, esta sostenía una guitarra del mismo color.

Voltio su vista hacia la izquierda esta vez encontrándose con una castaña con un vestido dorado con hermosos detalles, frente a ella había un hermoso piano blanco.

Fijo la vista al frente y vio a una rubia con puntas rosas vistiendo un atuendo color negro y sus ojos con bastante delineador reflejaban una mirada dura frente a ella sostenía una guitarra negra.

Volvió la vista hacia la rubio y vio como esta comenzaba a tocar fijo su vista en el público y todos parecían felices de escucharla.

Su vista se volvió a fijar en la castaña, que comenzaba a tocar el piano al parecer en una melodía triste ya que todo el público se puso melancólico.

Devuelta puso su mirada en la de negro, esta sonrió con una sonrisa de lado y comenzó a tocar, vio al publico pero este solo se quedo en su lugar, le pareció raro así que se acerco a alguien que tenía cerca cuando trato de hablarle este no le hablo y ella lo sacudió. Ella vio como por algunos segundos sus ojos se tornaban naranjas y después volvían a la normalidad. Fijo su vista en las chicas, se dio cuenta de que la rubia ya no está en su lugar, sino que estaba al lado de la castaña sosteniéndola al parecer había dejado de tocar y por una extraña razón está en el suelo.

Mientras la de vestimenta color negro seguía tocando, ajena a todo.

Fijo su vista en la rubia que al parecer le grito algo a la de negro, esta solo rodo los ojos y un segundo después la castaña había despertado, volviendo las 3 a sus lugares, llevo su vista hacia la rubia que rápidamente le tendió la mano, después vio como dos manos mas se tendían para que ser tomadas, la rubia le daba una tierna sonrisa, mientras la castaña le daba una melancólica, y la de negro una divertida y un tanto juguetona.

Estiro su brazo pero después lo bajo, al parecer estaba captando el mensaje y si bien no era una decisión cualquiera, sino que era de importancia. Se tomo su tiempo para pensarlo, tal vez solo era suposiciones suyas y ellas solo querían ser amables.

La de vestimenta color negro gruño y dijo:

- Decídete rápido niña.

- No la presiones – Dijo la rubia.

Suspiro – Espero que haga lo correcto – Dijo la castaña.

Estiro sus dos brazos para tomar el de la rubia y la castaña, estas sonrieron la tomaron para ayudarla a subir.

- ¡NO! – Grito la de negro empujándola provocando que callera. – Solo puedes tomar una. Un consejo ellas te dejaron caer pudieron haberte tomado y evitado que calleras pero no lo hicieron, sin embargo yo jamás lo permitiría.

- La persona que evita que caigas por torpeza, es la misma que te tira de nuevo... – Dijo la rubia.

_**X X**_

Tomo su cabeza le dolía, se sentía totalmente confundida había estado teniendo sueños raros y esperaba que pronto se terminaran, hace tiempo los había, pero estos después de un tiempo se esfumaron, los que estaba teniendo no eran los mismos pero sin duda tenían similitud.

A su costado se encontraba Deidara, seguramente el la había traído, recordaba haberse quedado dormida cuando volvían a la cueva, si el todavía no se levantaba seguramente aun era temprano así que se recostó de nuevo.

Una hora después sintió que el rubio comenzaba a despertar.

- Dei.

- Hum.

- ¿Tu me trajiste ayer?

- Si, te quedaste dormida.

- Gracias – Dijo sentándose sobre la cama mientras le sonreía.

- Hum.

- Por cierto buenos días Dei.

- Aun estoy cansado, no eres tan liviana pesas como una tonelada. – Dijo con una sonrisa imitándola con lo que había dicho el día anterior mientras se tapaba laos ojos con el brazo.

- Hahah.

Se acerco a él y le dio un beso en los labios.

- Yyo… lo siento…. – Dijo para después salir corriendo de la habitación.

El rubio se quedo en el mismo lugar estático, Katie lo había besado.


	10. Huyendo

_Disclaimer. Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de__Kishimoto._

_**Huyendo.**_

Se encontraba desayunando con algunos miembros de akatsuki.

- Katie-Chan ¿Por qué se mira tan nerviosa?

- Y-yo puff… claro que no jajaja.

- ¿Han visto a Katie? – Pregunto el rubio entrando.

- Aaahh – Se levanto de su lugar y salió corriendo.

- Tobi quiere saber porque Katie corre de Deidara-Sempai.

_**X X**_

Corrió hasta que se choco con alguien o más bien con el pecho de alguien llevo su vista para ver a la persona, se topo un unos ojos verdes, sino se equivocaba su nombre era "Kakuzu".

- No corras en la cueva mocosa, si rompes algo yo no lo voy a pagar. – Ella solo asintió.

- Ven conmigo, tengo que cuidarte, espero que Pain me pague por eso.

- Hhaha.

- ¿De qué te ríes?

- Me recuerdas a mi hace tiempo atrás, cuando por todo de decía solo si me pagas, hahaha.

- El dinero es muy importante.

- Lo sé.

- Nos llevaremos bien, ahora camina.

Ambos llegaron a una habitación amplia con unos muebles y una mesa. Kakuzu se sentó enfrente de la mesa y Katie a su lado.

Saco un fajo de billetes y comenzó a contarlo.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte?

- No, es mi dinero.

- Puff, ni que me lo fuera a robar, anda ¡sí!

- No.

- Anda!

- No.

- Anda!

- No.

- Anda!

Minutos después.

- Esta bien, pero afrontaras la consecuencias si me hace falta un solo centavo.

_**X X**_

- ¿Qué te pasa Pain? – Pregunto la peliazul.

Suspiro – Estoy preocupado encontré un pergamino con un mensaje antiguo no logro comprenderlo.

- ¿Qué decía? – El pelinaranja saco un antiguo pergamino de unos de los estantes y se lo extendió a Konan.

- Un acertijo – Murmuro la peliazul. – ¿Qué crees que sea?

- Sea lo que sea, es peligroso.

- Entonces hay que estar preparados.

- La chica me preocupa.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer?

- Manda a llamar a Itachi, Sasori y Deidara. – Konan salió de la oficina en busca de los tres, minutos después por la puerta entraron los cuatro.

- ¿Nos llamaba líder-Sama?

- Si necesito que hagan algo, ya que ya han estado con la chica, será de sima importancia que saquen toda la mayor información que puedan hasta el último detalle, sus familiares y antepasados eso será lo más importante. – Los tres asintieron.

- ¿Les ha comentado algo de severa importancia?

- No, solo algunas cosas de su vida pero nada importante, hasta ahora lo más importante es ese aparato al que le llama "celular" hum.

- Averigüen mas acerca de eso y cosas relacionadas, ahora pueden retirarse.

_**X X**_

- Entonces ella me dijo 'Soy mejor que tu' y yo le dije 'Y a quien **** le importa eso' y me dijo 'A mi si'….

- Sigue hablando y te matare – Dijo Kakuzu a Katie la cual lo vio atemorizada. Llevaba media hora hablando de una chica llamada "Frida" y la lo tenía irritado.

- El dinero es primero – Dijo Katie con una sonrisa.

- Eso sí. – A la chica le había costado poco darse cuenta de que a Kakuzu le encantaba el dinero.

Kakuzu saco de nuevo el dinero y comenzó a contarlo.

- ¿Qué no acabas de contar el dinero? – Pregunto con el seño fruncido.

- Si, pero capas que algunos de los idiotas me lo quitaron.

- Pero si hemos estado solos, todo este tiempo.

- Déjame contar mi dinero.

- Esta bien. – Dijo mientras reía en su interior.

_**X X**_

Salió de la habitación y camino por el pasillo en este se encontró con Sasori.

- Hola rojito.

- Katie, creo que Deidara te está buscando.

- ¿Qué? No yo no hice nada! Lalala. – La chica iba a salir corriendo, pero el pelirojo la detuvo.

- Shhh, si ya sé que tu no hiciste nada, ahora tranquila.

- Esta bien hahha.

- ¿Tal vez deberías buscarlo?

- Noo!

- ¿Por qué no?

- Haha porque no.

- Vamos.

- ¿A dónde?

- Solo camina.

El pelirojo la llevo por un pasillo un poco más obscuro, llevaban 5 minutos dando vueltas y ella podría jurar que ya habían pasado por ahí y el pelirojo trataba de confundirla, después de algunos minutos mas ambos pararon delante de una puerta.

- Entra.

- Tu primero.

- No te pregunte, te dije que lo hicieras.

- Esta bien. – La chica abrió la puerta, no se podía ver su interior estaba obscuro, camino hasta quedar dentro, cuando voltio a ver al pelirojo este cerró la puerta y al parecer con pestillo desde afuera.

- No!, por lo menos enciendan la luz. – La luz se encendió y vio al rubio recargado sobre la pared con los brazos cruzados.

- Aaah! – Grito y corrió a la puerta, tratando de abrirla en vano. El rubio la tomo de los hombros y le dio la vuelta, esta apretó sus ojos para no verlo.

- Katie, abre los ojos. – La chica hizo caso y los abrió.

- Necesitamos hablar.

- Hehe ¿De qué? Yo no creo que necesitemos hablar ¿Qué crees tú? – Voltio a ver a su lado como si le hablara a alguien más.

- No te hagas la loca, sé que no estás mirando a nadie y no hay nadie ahí hum.

-Puaj, si ahí no hay nadie. – Dijo bajando la vista.

- Ahora ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- ¿Qué cosa? – Dijo haciéndose la desentendida.

- Lo de la mañana hum.

- ¿Salir corriendo en el desayuno?

- Antes.

- ¿Cuándo estaba desayunando y le tire a Tobi con un pedazo de mi comida?

- Antes hum. – Comenzaba a irritarse.

- ¿Subirme en la mesa?

- El beso en la mañana hum. – Esta realmente fastidiado ella si que sabia como sacarlo de sus casillas.

- Ohh eso…. No lo sé.

- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

- Me dieron ganas, nada más.

- ¿Siempre haces cosas así?

- A veces. – Dijo viendo para otro lado.

- ¿Segura?

- No, esta es la primera vez que lo hago.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- ¡Ya! No lo sé, solo de repente vino esa idea a mi cabeza.

- Hum.

- Lo siento si no lo volveré a hacer, debió de ser muy incomodo para ti que alguien hiciera e….. – Abrió los ojos el rubio la había callado con un beso, cerro los ojos y le correspondió.


	11. ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué?

_Hola! ¿Cómo les va? Bueno aquí les traigo un capitulo, pensé que esta semana no podría escribir ya que tengo exámenes y tengo que estudiar mucho casi para todas las materias, pero no me los cambiaron para el 28 así que si tuve tiempo para escribir, tal vez para la otra no pueda subir, pero hare todo lo posible para hacerlo. Nos leemos._

_Disclaimer. Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto._

_**¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué?**_

Un minuto después se separaron por la falta de aire.

- Em… yo…

- Si, hay que decirle a Sasori que abra ya – Dijo el rubio ocultando su leve sonrojo. Se acerco y toco la puerta tres veces tal y como lo habían acordado, después de que a los segundos nada sucediera volvió a tocar pero esta vez un poco mas fuerte por si el pelirrojo no había escuchado.

- Maldito danna, nos dejo aquí encerrados y se largo hum.

- Hhahaha…. Es broma ¿cierto?

- No, Sasori se largo y nos dejo aquí.

La chica se acerco a la puerta empujo a Deidara apuño su mano y con el golpeo la puerta varias beses bastante fuerte.

- Sasori sino abres la pinche **** puerta te voy a matar entendiste hijo de toda tu **** madre – Dijo gritando, Deidara se sorprendió no la había visto así de enojada y siendo sincero prefería a la Katie dulce y tierna que a la matona.

- Date por muerto pelirrojo – Volvió a gritar esta vez dándole una fuerte patada a la puerta.

- ¿Y tú que me miras? – Le grito al rubio este solo levanto las manos en son de paz, cuando paso a su lado lo volvió a empujar, realmente estaba molesta y mas que molesta completamente frustrada.

- Katie tranquila.

- ¿¡Como pretendes que me tranquilice!? Tú no entiendes nada idiota.

- No me llames idiota – Le dijo el rubio.

- Pues que crees ya lo hice, idiota.

- Me gusta más la Katie dulce y tierna.

- Ja! Todos ustedes se han encargado de matarla. – El rubio solo frunció el seño no sabía de lo que la castaña hablaba.

- Sera mejor que descanses un poco. – La castaña no contesto y se fue a recostar sobre la cama, el rubio se recostó a su lado, este la iba a abrazar.

- Ni lo intentes, idiota. – El rubio frunció de nuevo el seño, su voz había cambiado ya no era tierna, sino que ahora era más grave y en cierto modo daba miedo.

_**X X**_

El rubio se despertó y fue a ver si de casualidad a Sasori se le había ocurrido abrir la puerta y así era, la puerta estaba abierta, iba a irse, pero recordó que su danna había acordado confundirla para que no recordara el camino. Se acerco a ella y la sacudió un poco para despertarla, pero esta no despertó la sacudió más fuerte y despertó.

-Aaah, Deidara me asustaste. – El rubio se sintió aliviado y sonrió, su voz había vuelto a la normalidad y al parecer ella también.

- Vamos. – La chica se levanto y camino junto al rubio hasta llegar a la cocina donde estaban todos.

Todos los voltearon a ver, todos a excepción de Pain, Konan, Tobi y Itachi, miraban a Deidara con una mirada picara, Konan le veía con una mirada desaprobatoria, Tobi miraba a Katie, Itachi y Pain solo seguían comiendo.

- Ya nos enteramos Deidara. – Dice Kisame con una sonrisa picara.

- Quien diría que la rubia perdería su virginidad – Dice esta vez Hidan.

- ¿Pero qué les pasa par de imbéciles?

- Aquí Sasori ya nos conto todo, no lo tienes que esconder mas rubia. Pobre mocosa como la abras dejado.

- ¿De qué hablan? – Pregunta Katie ladeando su cabeza.

- No los escuches.

- Pues de que ayer lo hiciste con la rubia. – Dijo Hidan, Deidara se sonrojo.

- ¿Hacer qué?

- Mocosa, que ayer tuviste sexo con Deidara. – Todos sin excepción voltearon a ver a Hidan.

- ¿¡Que!? ¿Pe-pero cua-cuando que no me acuerdo?

- Idiotas, no paso absolutamente nada ¡entienden! – Dijo Deidara.

- ¿Entonces no lo hicieron? – Pregunta Hidan.

- No. –Responde el rubio.

- Entonces olviden que dijimos todo eso. – Dijo Kisame.

- Ya me había preocupado, que tal si tenía que pagar por otro. – Dice esta vez Kakuzu.

_**X X**_

- ¿Me buscabas Itachi? – Dice Katie acercándose a él.

- Vamos a entrenar un rato.

- Pero…. No, tú eres muy malo….

- Vamos a medir tu puntería.

- Esta bien ¿Dónde me pongo?

- Ven aquí. – Le dijo ella se coloco unos metros enfrente de un árbol con un tiro al blanco en medio. Le dio un kunai.

- Pero no sé cómo hacerlo, nunca me ha gustado. – El Uchiha se coloco detrás de ella, tomo su mano derecha con el Kunai y apunto al blanco.

- Es fácil, solo tienes que visualizar el blanco y después lanzarla. – Dijo y lanzo el kunai y tal como había dicho dio en el blanco.

Intento hacerlo ella, pero tras varios intentos fallidos grito frustrada.

- No puedo hacerlo ¿Y si me das varias? tal vez así logre darle a algo. – Dijo Katie.

- Eso sería peligroso, primero tienes que aprender a dar con una sola.

- Pero… pero por favor, se que será más fácil así.

- Esta bien, pero si no logras incrustar por lo menos una en algo te atendrás a las consecuencias. – La castaña trago en seco, el pelinegro le dio algunas kunai's mas y ella las tomo.

Le temblaba la mano, ¿en que se había metido? Cerró los ojos y las lanzo esperando un milagro. Escucho como algo se incrustaba, abrió los ojos y comenzó a reír, tapo su boca para tratar de deprimir la risa pero era casi imposible.

El pelinegro se encontraba contra un árbol tratando de quitar las kunai's de su túnica, la castaña no paraba de reír y este le mando una mirada nada linda y ella corrió a ayudarlo.

- ¡Ah! Si que se enterraron profundo, ¡Listo la ultima!

El pelinegro suspiro reprimiendo sus intentos por abalanzarse sobre ella y matarla.

- Lo siento. – Dijo la castaña rascando su nuca.

- No importa.

- ¿Estas molesto?

- No.

- Esta bien.

El pelinegro recordó lo que Pain le había dicho y pensó que este era el momento indicado.

- Katie.

- ¿Si?

- Me mostrarías, ese aparato que tienes.

- ¿Mi celular?

- Si.

- Claro. – Dijo, lo saco y se lo mostro.

- ¿Cómo funciona?

- Eso depende de para que se quiera usar, usualmente la gente lo usa para mantenerse comunicada cuando no está cerca. Yo lo uso para tomar fotos, escuchar música y navegar por internet, lamentablemente aquí no tengo internet. Lo que me recuerda ¿Te tomarías una foto conmigo?

- Creo que sí. – La chica se puso junto a él, voltio hacia arriba y después hacia abajo, mostro su labio inferior, sonrió y se paró de puntitas.

- Mejor. – Dijo, puso el celular frente a ellos, saco la lengua y dio click para que la foto se tomara.

- Listo.

- ¿Existen más aparatos como estos?

- Uff demasiado, también derivados de estos, como serian tablets, también computadoras y así. Todo esto se hace con el fin de mantener una comunicación, recibir mejor conocimiento y esas cosas, pero obvio yo lo uso para mi entretenimiento y solo pocas veces para el conocimiento hahaha.

- ¿Qué clase de conocimiento?

- De todo, de la escuela, maquinaria, información sobre el mundo, una vez vi algo de 'Como conquistar el mundo', pero para que leerlo si igual yo no quiero conquistarlo mucho trabajo hahaha.

- Entiendo, ahora sigamos entrenando.

- Puff esta bien. – Guardo su celular. - ¿Qué haremos ahora?

- Genjutsu.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- ya verás. – Activo su sharingan y la miro ella también lo miro y cuando miro a sus ojos, sintió que todo se movía todo se puso de color blanco y negro.

- ¿Pero qué está pasando? – Vio múltiples armas viniendo hacia ella, cerró sus ojos y los volvió a abrir encontrándose con Itachi.

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – Pregunto el pelinegro.

- ¿Hacer que cosa?

- Salir de la ilusión.

- Oh, no lo sé.

- ¿Qué hiciste?

- Yo solo cerré los ojos y comencé a pensar 'Esto no es real, no estoy aquí' los abrí y estaba aquí. Supongo que esto es psicológico esta solo en tu mente si tu lo permites sucederá y si no estás dispuesto solo esa idea desaparece de tu mente.

- Wow, si Pain creía que no eras una amenaza estaba completamente equivocado.

- No soy una amenaza.

- Lo sé, pero sabes defenderte muy bien. – El Uchiha abre sus ojos ante el acto de la castaña, lo había abrazado.

- Siempre todo el mundo me dice que soy una amenaza.

- Lo serias si te lo propusieras, pero eres muy buena como para serlo.

- Gracias. – Dice y lo aprieta más en su abrazo, se separa un poco lo mira a los ojos y le sonríe, besa su mejilla y lo vuelve a abrazar.


	12. Molestando a los Akatsuki

_Hola, un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste, he escrito algo rapidito porque tengo que estudiar mucho. Hasta la próxima._

_Disclaimer. Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto._

_**Molestando a los Akatsuki**_

- ¡Tobi! – Grita la castaña.

- Katie-Chan, Tobi te estaba buscando.

- ¿Para?

- Al fin es el turno de Tobi para cuidarla.

- ¡Oh yehii! – Grita y ambos comienzan a saltar.

- Esto será tan divertido.

- Ya lo creo. – Ambos seguían saltando, ambos se detuvieron a sentir a otra persona a unos metros de ellos, ahí estaba Deidara con un tic en el ojo.

- ¿Deidara-Sempai esta bien? – El rubio no respondió.

- "Estos dos juntos, intuyo un gran dolor de cabeza para todos" – Piensa el rubio.

- Vamos Katie-Chan. Primero iremos donde Sasori.

- ¿No me dijiste que a el no le gusta que entres en su taller?

- Por eso iremos encubiertos.

- Entiendo. – Dice Katie sonriendo.

Ambos caminaron hasta la puerta del taller de Sasori y ahí se quedaron parados.

- Ahora, mira y observa Katie, Tobi se infiltrara sin ser visto ni oído por Sasori, después tu lo harás.

- Bien.

Tobi abrió con sumo cuidado la puerta, entro rápidamente y se escondió detrás de unos estantes. Le hizo una seña a Katie para que entrara, hizo lo mismo que Tobi y se puso a su lado.

- Ahora fastidiaremos un poco a Sasori, ¿Vez la cantidad de herramientas que hay ahí? Pues nos esconderemos debajo de la mesa y comenzaremos a robarlas.

- Hahaha, vamos.

Ambos caminaron a gatas hasta debajo de la mesa.

- Katie-Chan toma una herramienta ahora Sasori no está viendo. – La castaña asintió y saco la mano para tomar una.

- Listo.

- Perfecto, ahora es el turno de Tobi. – Hizo lo mismo y tomo una. Ambos estaban riendo pero bajo para no ser descubiertos, al poco rato escucharon a Sasori.

- Maldición ¿Dónde está? Estoy más que seguro de que aquí lo había puesto. – El pelirrojo se alejo de la mesa y fue a buscar su herramienta. Tobi salió rápidamente y tomo otra.

- ¿Qué haces? – No le respondió, pronto Tobi aflojo algunos tornillos. Antes de que Sasori volviera ambos se habían escondido, también habían dejado lo que habían tomado.

- Maldición ¿Dónde podrá estar? – Llevo su vista a la mesa y ahí se encontraba - ¿Estaba seguro de que había revisado bien. – No le tomo importancia y siguió con su trabajo.

- Listo. – Dijo el pelirrojo tomo la marioneta y trato de moverla al hacerlo se desarmo por completo. - ¿Pero qué demonios? – Escucho las risas provenientes debajo de la mesa. - ¡Tobi! – Grito. Tobi se asusto tanto que su cabeza pego en la mesa cuando si cuerpo dio un pequeño salto, Katie rio.

- Auch. – Se escucho decir a Tobi.

- Salgan ambos ¡Ahora! – Obedecieron y salieron, Katie la cual aun reia no solo por lo de la marioneta sino también por el golpe de Tobi, se gano una mirada asesina de parte de Sasori.

- Ahora salgo de aquí inmediatamente si no quieren que los mate… Dije ¡ahora! – Ambos salieron corriendo del taller.

- Jajaja, bueno ahora hay que molestar a…. a…. ¡ya se! a Deidara-Sempai.

- ¿También?

- Si Katie, con Tobi es todo diversión.

- Esta bien vamos, hahaha.

Ambos comenzaron a buscar a Deidara, lo encontraron en el patio haciendo sus explosiones.

- ¡Deidara-Sempai! – Grito Tobi con su chillona voz.

- ¡Lárgate de aquí! – Le grito el rubio.

- Pero Tobi quiere un abrazo. – El rubio sonrió de lado, de sus manos un pequeña araña blanca salto hasta Tobi, Tobi voltio a verla, Deidara la activo y Tobi salió volando por los aires.

Katie lo vio salir volando, llevo su vista a Deidara.

- Pero… Pero… ¿El esta bien?

- Desearía que no, pero por una extraña razón siempre sale vivo y vuelve. – Dice Deidara volviendo a lo suyo. - ¿A que venían?

- A molestar un rato.

- ¿Tu también? Porque tengo más de eso para ti también.

- Hehehe por eso digo que ya me iba… - La castaña salió corriendo.

- ¡Katie-Chan! – Grito Tobi que venía corriendo hasta ella.

- ¡Tobi! – Dijo y lo abrazo. – Pensé que no sobrevivirías.

- Jajaj, no sé que Deidara parece malo pero él jamás me haría daño. Tobi es un buen chico.

- Hehehe, bueno Tobi yo creo que…

- Ahora vallamos a molestar a alguien más, ¿A quién se te ocurre?

- Yo no lo sé, Hidan parece ser bastante impaciente, a Itachi no le gustan estas cosas, Kakuzu solo habla de dinero, Konan nos matara, a Pain no le gusta que le molesten, a Zetsu nunca lo veo y a Kisame no creo que le guste la idea.

- Por eso iremos a molestar a Itachi.

- Yo… Yo… Tobi no creo que sea una buena ide…. – El enmascarado la jalo hasta otra habitación de la cueva.

- Bien ahí está sentado Itachi-San ahora tu iras con este vaso de agua y lo derramaras sobre él.

- Si Tobi sobre eso no creo que…

- Ve anda. – La castaña suspiro y entro con el vaso en las manos.

- Itachi…

- Mmm…

- Yo… esto… - Sin decir más tiro el vaso de agua sobre él. Abrió los ojos y llevo su vista hacia Tobi y después a Katie que ya se había alejado de el.

- ¡Toby y Katie! – Soltó molesto el Uchiha.

- Corre Katie, corre. – Le dijo Tobi a Katie y ambos comenzaron a correr.

- "Tendría que haber sabido que algo así sucedería cuando sentí la presencia de Tobi" – Pensó el Uchiha. Ya después se las cobraría.

_**X X**_

- ¿Por qué crees que Tobi te haya pedido poder cuidar a Katie? – Pregunta Konan

- No lo sé, creo que ha descubierto algo en ella que yo no. – Responde el pelinaranja.

- ¿Deberíamos preocuparnos?

- Supongo, ha puesto su atención en ella desde que llego y se ha desaparecido más de lo habitual.

_**X X**_

- Sigamos, entonces ya tenemos a Sasori, Deidara e Itachi. – Dice Tobi.

- Bueno de hecho ha Deidara no le hicimos nada.

- Te equivocas Katie, Tobi se ha encargado de quitarle su arcilla.

- Jjajaja, bueno supongo que salir volando no fue un desperdicio.

- Exacto.

- ¿Ahora a quien?

- A Konan, hay que malograr su maquillaje.

- Hhaha, está bien, vamos entonces.

Al llegar a la habitación de Konan buscaron su maquillaje, después de tanto buscar lo encontraron. Pronto comenzaron a gastarlo y cambiar algunas cosas. Cuando terminaron, dejaron todo como estaba y salieron de la habitación.

- Haha me imagino su cara cuando sede cuenta. – Dice Katie comenzando a hacer caras.

- Jajaja, si se va a poner muy molesta.

- Ahora vamos por Kakuzu.

Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de este, el cual por suerte no estaba, y el dinero estaba a la vista, rápidamente Tobi lo tomo y corrieron fuera de la habitación y lo escondieron dentro de la habitación de Hidan.

Al dejar el dinero en la habitación de Hidan ambos salieron de esta y se dirigieron a la oficina de Pain, en la cual no había nadie, al parecer Tobi sabía muy bien sus horarios.

- Katie, vigila la puerta. – La castaña asintió y comenzó a vigilar.

Tobi tomo la silla de Pain y la subió sobre el escritorio desatornillo algunos tornillos y la dejo en su lugar, así cuando Pain se sentara este caería.

- Listo Katie, ahora hay que salir de aquí antes de que nos descubran.

_**X X**_

Estaban formados en una sola fila y Kakuzu frente a ellos.

- Los he convocado aquí a todos porque alguien a hurtado mi valioso dinero.

- ¿Por qué crees que fuimos nosotros? – Pregunta Sasori.

- Calla marioneta. – Le dijo Kakuzu. – Hare una revisión, comenzare aquí por ustedes y después revisare cada rincón y si no lo encuentro habrá sangre y mucha. – Katie trago.

Cuando termino de revisarnos a todos comenzó por los cuartos.

- Kakuzu-San ¿no sería bueno comenzar por el cuarto de Hidan? Usted dice que a él le encanta tomar su dinero.

- Bien pensado Tobi. – Kakuzu corrió hasta la habitación de Hidan donde encontró el Dinero en cuanto entro en este.

- ¡Hidan! – Grito Kakuzu.

_**X X**_

- Katie.

- ¿Si? Tobi.

- ¿Tu abuela nunca te dijo nada?

Después de que Kakuzu encontrara su dinero cada quien volvió a hacer lo que hacía antes. Tobi y Katie se encontraban en el cuarto de Tobi descansando de las bromas.

- Ella me dijo muchas cosas, haha casi siempre solía decir _'Me estoy volviendo completamente loca'_

- ¿Por qué?

- Me dijo que tenía sueños extraños y escuchaba cosas.

- ¿Tú has tenido alguno?

- No lo sé, ella me conto de que trataban pero no recuerdo exactamente. Si he tenido sueños extraños pero todo en mi vida es extraño.

- Tobi quiere saber más.

- Mi abuela solía contarme sus sueños todas las noches, me enseño melodías, no recuerdo muy bien esto pero dijo algo que me ayudaría después la verdad no se qué cosa era lo que me ayudaría ni para qué. Después de todo ella siempre me decía que se estaba volviendo completamente loca.

Ambos escucharon un grito.

- Jjaja creo que Konan-San se ha dado cuenta lo de su maquillaje.

- Hahaha, me hubiera gustado tomarle una foto a su rostro.


	13. ¿Dónde están todos?

Hola, siento no haber subido la semana pasada pero no tuve imaginación para continuar y hoy hice este intento. Había escrito el sueño que tuvo Katie pero después decidí quitarlo tal vez después lo suba como un pequeño capitulo perdido o algo parecido. Hasta pronto.

Disclaimer. Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto.

_**¿Dónde están todos?**_

- Katie-Chan cierra los ojos.

- ¿Ah? ¿Para qué?

- Solo hazlo, Tobi es un buen chico. – La castaña rio y cerró los ojos. – No lo vallas a abrir hasta que te diga.

- Hahaha está bien.

Tobi se retiro la máscara, acerco su rostro al de la castaña y sus respiraciones comenzaron a mezclarse. Estaba muy cerca del rostro de la castaña.

- Hahaha ¿Qué haces? – El pelinegro no respondió y finalmente unió sus labios con los de ella. La castaña abrió sus ojos pero se hayo con la mano del pelinegro la cual cubría sus ojos.

Finalmente el pelinegro se separo de ella y después de colocarse de nuevo su mano retiro su mano de los ojos de la castaña la cual aun permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

Las mejillas de Katie estaban totalmente sonrojadas a causa del beso que el pelinegro de había dado.

- Puedes abrir los ojos Katie-Chan

- Emm si, si. – Dijo Katie aun sonrojada. – To-Tobi ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Porque a Tobi, Katie le parece una chica muy linda y divertida y es la única que no se molesta con él.

- Hahaha, tú también eres muy divertido y me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, aunque no sabría decir si eres guapo porque no te he visto sin la máscara.

- Este es el rostro de Tobi. – Dijo mientras apuntaba a la máscara.

- Si, tu rostro está detrás de la máscara ¿Podrías quitártela para saber cómo es Tobi?

- Si me la quitara dejaría de ser Tobi.

- Solo una miradita, será rápido.

- Hehe más adelante le mostrare mi rostro Katie-Chan.

- Puff está bien. – Dijo mientras fruncía los labios y se cruzaba de brazos. Tobi la abrazo.

- Sera mejor que Duermamos Katie-Chan.

- Bien. – Ambos se recostaron. – Buenas noches Tobi.

- Buenas noches Katie-Chan.

_**X X**_

Despertó y no vio a Tobi por ningún lado, así que tomo un poco de ropa, que le había dado Konan y entro al baño a arreglarse.

Camino hasta la cocina, pero al entrar no había nadie, se extraño un poco quizá ya era muy tarde o era temprano, se encogió de hombros y busco en los estantes un paquete de ramen instantáneo lo preparo y se sentó a comerlo.

Termino de comer y limpio todo, aun no había llegado nadie, y no se escuchaba ningún ruido más que el que ella misma hacia.

Salió de la cocina y camino por los pasillos de la cueva, si lo pensaba esta era bastante extensa y llegaba a ser aterradora, desde que había llegado no la habían dejado sola hasta ahora. Escucho un pequeño ruido y voltio rápidamente pero no era nadie, sacudió su cabeza se estaba volviendo paranoica. Siguió caminando y llego al taller de Sasori, sonrió podría entrar y preguntarle donde estaban los otros.

Entro pero no vio a nadie.

- Sasori ¿Estás aquí? – No recibió respuesta alguna, suspiro tampoco estaba.

Salió del taller y siguió caminando. Regreso sobre sus pasos a la cocina pero esta se encontraba tal y como la había dejado cuando salió.

Salió de la cocina, esta vez camino al lado contraria del que había ido la última vez. Paso algunas puertas pero decidió no abrirlas, camino y se encontró con una puerta un poco más grande que el resto, la abrió y se encontró con un par de sillones y una mesa en el centro con unas cartas enzima de esta pero al igual que el resto de las habitaciones por las que había pasado estaban bacías.

Salió y siguió caminando hasta llegar al jardín donde algunas veces había entrenado con Itachi. Pero este también estaba vacío, suspiro y regreso dentro de la cueva no le quedaría de otra más que buscar dentro de las habitación, entro a una habitación tal y como la de Tobi le era imposible lograr descifrar a quien pertenecía ya que no había está ahí antes. Paso por cada habitación tocando pero nadie respondía. Entro a una habitación era como el resto, pero esta si lograba reconocerla era la de Deidara, pero él no se encontraba ahí y su cama estaba hecha.

Se sentía sola, llevaba bastante tiempo buscando a alguien pero no lograba encontrar a absolutamente a nadie. Camino de nuevo al jardín y se sentó recargada en un árbol pronto sus ojos comenzaron a pesar y los fue cerrando.

_**X X**_

Sintió como alguien la cargaba y abrió los ojos poco a poco, se encontró con Deidara viendo al frente mientras la cargaba.

- Dei. – Voltio a verla y sonrió.

- Nos has dado un buen susto a todos niña.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

- Preguntamos por ti y Tobi nos dijo que te había dejado durmiendo en su habitación cuando Sasori fue a buscarte y dijo que no estabas todos nos alarmamos y comenzamos a buscarte, llevábamos todo el día buscándote, hasta se nos ocurrió la idea de que habías logrado salir de la cueva, así que también te buscamos fuera, por suerte se me ocurrió venir a buscar aquí al jardín, sino aun seguiríamos buscando.

- Yo también los estuve buscando. ¿Entonces todo el tiempo que yo les estuve buscando ustedes también me buscaron?

- Así parece. Pero todo esto es culpa del baka de Tobi.

- No, no es su culpa. El es muy tierno.

- Si, si lo que digas. – Dijo el rubio rodando los ojos.

- ¿Dei?

- Hum.

- ¿Tú has visto el rostro de Tobi?

- No, ninguno de nosotros lo ha hecho.

- Hahaha ¿Por qué crees que lo oculte?

- Quizá es tan horrendo que no quiere que lo sepamos.

- Te pasas.

El rubio siguió caminando, con Katie aun en sus brazos, hasta llegar a su habitación. La recostó en su cama y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Dei? – Dijo con un tono tierno.

- Hum. – El rubio alzo la ceja algo quería conocía a la perfección ese gesto hacia lo mismo con su danna cuando quería algo.

- Me traerías algo de comer. – Dijo ladeando su cabeza.

El rubio suspiro. – Esta bien. – Salió de la habitación rumbo a la cocina, nunca se le había dado cocinar y esta no sería la excepción pero por suerte Hidan estaba haciendo ramen el problema era que él nunca daba a nadie de su comida excepto a Kakuzu. Se le ocurrió algo y fue donde Hidan.

- ¿Qué quieres rubia? – Pregunto Hidan mientras serbia un poco de ramen en un plato.

- Vi a Tobi entrando a tu habitación, creo que quiere destruir tus cosas de Jashin-Sama.

- ¡QUE! Maldito hateo ya veras serás sacrificio para mi dios. – El albino salió corriendo de la cocina. El rubio rio por lo bajo y tomo el plato que Hidan había servido y lo llevo a su habitación para dárselo a Katie.

- Aquí tienes.

- Gracias. – Dijo la castaña comiendo. – Esta muy bueno, mira prueba. – La castaña acerco los palillos con ramen al rubio este los probo, aunque Katie ya dominaba los palillos aun se le dificultaba un poco.

- Eso es lo que se guardaba Hidan. – Dijo por lo bajo el rubio aunque la castaña lo escucho no le tomo importancia.

Cuando termino de comer dejo el plato a un lado y se recostó el rubio ya estaba dormido. La chica rio por lo bajo y se acerco al rubio y comenzó a hacerle una trenza con su largo cabello.

- Perfecto. – Dijo la chica sonriendo cuando termino de hacerla.

Suspiro y pensó en aquel sueño. No quería volver a pensar en aquello, pensaba que ya había quedado totalmente superado pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no. Esperaba que aquel sueño que había tenido cuando se quedo dormida en el jardín no se repitiera jamás, ya era bastante con haberlo vivido como para que su mente le estuviera recordando aquellos meses en aquel horrible lugar.


End file.
